Blood Family, The Aftermath
by charmedfan120
Summary: The follow-up to the events of Blood Family, the core 4 find themselves drifting apart each on their own quest. While everyone has to adjust to either being trapped in Storybrooke or Auradon with no way of communicating between both worlds. Secrets and new relationships are forged! (More characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Regrettably, I do not own Descendants or OUAT nor the characters in the respective universes. The characters, I do however own are Marcel La Fay, Melina Mim, Hagon Salvatore, Patrick son of Hades, Pietro mystery guy, Helena Salvatore, Bruno, Riley, Bernadette/Wolfe, Alexis and April and Callum Fearless and Scott Tate.**_

* * *

_**Riley's New Home, Part One.**_

Six months have now passed since the walls between both universes of storytelling were restored and stronger than ever. Riley never thought she would find a family, that would love her. It still hasn't sunk in yet for the girl. The Gold family has proven to be nothing but kind, however, the girl wonders how long it would last.

Her biggest shock was the resurrection of Rumpelstiltskin's firstborn Baelfire. It felt strange for the girl to suddenly have two older brothers and a little sister Rebekah. Today, was a day, she has been fearing for quite some time now. This day is the first day of her school life. She wonders if every child felt scared on their first day at school. Looking in the mirror Riley can't recognise the girl looking back at her. Riley's reflection was a girl whose face was clean, her hair was tidy and well-groomed just tied back through a bobble. Her clothes are cleaned and well ironed. A white polo shirt, black school trousers and black school shoes.

"Breakfast is ready," Rumpelstiltskin shouted from downstairs. Riley hearing this takes a breath before leaving the upstairs bathroom and heads downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast at the Gold household is like a feast to Riley, while most people would call it modest in comparison. At the table, we have Gideon the second eldest child of Rumple and Belle reading the newspaper, while Baelfire the newly resurrected eldest child, is sat at the table picking at a blueberry muffin. Belle, on the other hand, is standing over a small crib, where the youngest of the Gold family, baby Rebekah Gold is crying, Belle doing her best to soothe the infant. As for the still recently mortal Rumpelstiltskin, he is at the hob loading a plate full of food for Riley. Riley stands at the door, this family still baffles her well all families in Storybrooke baffle her in truth, there is so much love. Love was a rare substance on the Isle, hell kindness was rare in Storybrooke people didn't make friends for companionship for safety and security.

"Morning," Riley chocked out. Everyone but the baby turned to look at Riley, Gideon putting the paper to one side.

"Don't you look precious," Gideon commented just arriving back from Chicago on break from medical school.

"Beautiful as always," Rumpelstiltskin complimented, Riley avoids their gaze, she wonders how other people dealt with being the centre of attention. Riley walks over to Rumpelstiltskin accepting the plate of food. She then turns to look at the two brothers.

"I…Is that seat is it taken?" Riley stuttered, she hoped she didn't cross any lines.

"No, you don't have to ask to sit down," Baelfire says, in truth, he hasn't completely got over the shock that he has returned to the land of the living. Riley silently sat on the spare seat.

"Are you excited for school?" Gideon asks.

"I guess, your school isn't like the school on the Isle is it?" Riley responded.

"No, we actually have child protection laws in Storybrooke," Gideon answers, he is curious of the education system of the Isle, but he suspects Riley knows very little and he didn't want to put her in an uncomfortable position.

"You will love school, you will get to learn new things and make friends," Belle said.

"What could talk to another person about? I was nothing more than a slave, we were not allowed to talk," Riley asked.

"A great conversation opener is hi, then work your way from there. You be surprised at what you able to talk about." Rumpelstiltskin says. Maybe things will be okay, Riley said to herself, if only she could believe it. The other kids will probably already see her as just a victim.

* * *

Rumple and Belle wouldn't admit, but while dropping Riley off at school. Both wanted to cry, she hadn't even left their side for two minutes, yet they already miss her. It turned out neither could truly prepare for Riley to go into school emotionally at least.

"Maybe the school could use a part-time library," Belle commented.

"Children in her grade only visit the library twice a week," Rumpelstiltskin pointed out.

"How do you know?" Belle asked.

"I might have asked Snow White," Rumpelstiltskin answered. Belle although surprised smile.

"Maybe, they could use an extra teacher's aid in her grade," Belle said.

"I thought I was the only one, who wasn't entirely ready," Rumpelstiltskin confessed.

"It just reminds me of when young Gideon first started school. Plus, I'm not sure if we've prepared her enough for all of this." Belle responds.

"Children grow up so fast, we won't know until we pick her up if we've prepared her enough. But I'm certain, she will make friends even if it takes a while." Rumpelstiltskin says.

"Baelfire, do you think he might need to seek professional help from Archie?" Belle suggested nervously. Rumpelstiltskin sighed, he didn't want to admit it but it might be the case, he wasn't dead for long after sacrificing himself to save the residents of Storybrooke from Pan. It felt almost as if he never left when he returned. But Baelfire, on the other hand, has been dead for sixteen years almost. He didn't get to be there to watch his son grow or be at any of his milestones.

"I'm not sure he's been away for so long; he might need Archie's help or need more time to adjust. We haven't had any experience in this before regrettably." Rumpelstiltskin replies.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Neal Nolan, The Prince and the Wolf, Part 1.**_

**Neal's Diary Entry:**

_Dear Diary, I was always taught that every day is a fresh start. That what happened the day before no longer matters. However, I find that hard to believe. These past few days have been so hard. Every time, I look up I see it the wolf, the one that saved me. Yet no one else seems to be aware of its presence._

**End of Diary Entry:**

* * *

"Neal, we're going to be late." Snow shouted downstairs from the kitchen in the farmhouse. Neal sighs before getting off his bed, he was changed and ready for school ages ago. Neal leaves his room but not before placing his journal into the inside pocket of his backpack.

"Ready, as always mom," Neal said.

"No, jumper, no winter coat." Snow pointed out as she sips the last bit of her coffee.

"Mom, I'm fine it was boiling last night and this morning. I don't need a jumper or winter coat." Neal says.

"Alright, it's not like the television hasn't warned us about the drastic weather change, we're going to have. The potential heavy rainfall even possible snow. It's not like I don't enjoy nursing you back to health. Or is it my feelings about you getting sick insignificant in your eyes?" Snow spoke not making direct eye contact with Neal. Neal just huffs in annoyance; his mother sure knew how to play the guilt and worry cards to get her own way.

"Fine, I'll put a jumper on. But I'll keep the coat in my bag just in the rare case the weather turns bad." Neal responds, as he walked over to the clothes horse and picks up a jumper which he over him in seconds. Snow smiles another victory. Neal turns and faces her.

"Good boy," Snow said.

"You never play fair for someone who is supposed to be the fairest in the land, mom. At least to me," Neal told Snow.

"That's why my baby hasn't had a cold since he was seven." Snow replied.

"I'm not your baby, I haven't been your baby since I was four. God help Emma, if she was raised by you and Dad, she would never have gone sky diving, swimming with sharks or been in those bar fights." Neal complains.

"You'll always be my baby, just like Emma will always be my little girl. And what bar fights?" Snow spoke. Neal looks at his wristwatch before responding.

"Oh, look at the time mom, we're really going to be late for school, can't have that," Neal said, before rushing out the door.

* * *

The drive to school wasn't long distance-wise. However, talking in the car made the drive feel longer.

Once they arrived at school, the two parted ways when the bell rang. Neal's first class was art. This was both Neal's least favourite and favourite lesson. His art teacher was so critical of every small detail, everything had to be perfect. He thought of art was an expression, not perfection, however to his teacher's eyes it was the other way around. The lesson was just a little over an hour long. Neal then headed over to his next lesson, English. As he walks over to English, he hears a growl and stops in his tracks.

"The Wolf," Neal whispers, as he turns from left to right in a matter of five seconds, to try and find the direction from where the growl came from. But sees nothing, great even on a school day, he couldn't get a break.

"Why, why what a pale face you have." A girl commented, Neal smirked and turned to face her.

"April Summers, where the hell have you been?" Neal replies before pulling the sixteen-year-old girl into a hug. April is tall with red hair and blue eyes with freckles.

"Sorry, my parents decided to stay in New York, for a little longer." April apologised, the two have been friends since they were seven.

"Nah, it's okay, so how was New York?" Neal asks.

"Fantastic, no magic no possible curses etc. It was may I dare I say normal?" April says.

"Ugh, I really hate the definition of 'normal' it's so limiting," Neal said as the two starts to walk over to their next lesson.

"The only one who can limit us is ourselves. If we don't restrict ourselves, we can do everything." April replies.

"Bought another of one of those self-help books haven't you," Neal teased, receiving a playful slap on the back of his head from April.

"HEY, those books aren't that bad they do wonders for some people," April said.

"Everyone but me," Neal responds.

"I refuse to believe that you ever read a self-help book," April tells Neal.

"Not worth the paper cuts," Neal joked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't call or text when I heard about the attack. But my phone was broke and when I got a new one, we were already on the plane back." April apologised.

"April, I'm fine not a single scratch okay, well five scratches. But no real harm done, the doctor gave me the all-clear." Neal told April.

"I'm surprised you're not on bed rest knowing how precious you are to Snow White," April replied.

"Don't remind me, it's not easy to convince her, you're healthy enough for school. I only said I wanted to go to school, so I could still do my volunteer shift at the animal shelter." Neal says.

"So, have they got any idea who were after you?" April questions.

"No idea, or at least that's what I've been told. It wouldn't be the first time; I've been kept out of the loop." Neal answers.

"I'm sure if there anything worth telling, they will tell you, Neal. Anyway, how exactly were you saved? Rumours have been going around town, but no one knows the specifics." April questioned.

"A wolf saved me came out of nowhere. It protected me made sure they couldn't harm me," Neal answered.

"A wolf! I thought there aren't any wolves in Storybrooke, Neal." April pointed out. Neal sighs, great even his best friend didn't believe in him.

"You think I'm crazy too, you don't believe in the wolf," Neal responds. April places a hand on one of Neal's shoulders.

"Neal, I believe in you, if you saw a wolf, I believe you did," April said.

"Good because tomorrow night, I'm going to the woods to find the wolf," Neal tells April.

"Wait, tomorrow night by yourself!" April gasped, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Neal."

"We'll be careful," Neal spoke.

"We'll be careful?" April repeated.

"You're coming with me, April. You owe me beside it will be fun." Neal replies.

"If we get caught, you're going to need more than some wolf to help you," April says.

"You're telling me," Neal spoke.

* * *

School ended around half twelve because today is an anniversary of the day the original Dark Curse was broken by Emma Swan. So, school finished early which most students found great. But not Neal, oh no it turned out his mother's warning about the weather came to pass. Normally, on half a school day, when school finished Neal would hang out with April for a few hours in the park. Or she would drag him shopping for something she didn't need but wanted for no reason.

However, much to Neal's annoyance, he found himself back at home, in his room sat at chair looking at a large blank canvas holding a paintbrush wearing pyjamas. Before he had the chance to text his mom to tell her, he was planning on going out with April and he'll be back for family dinner. He found his Dad standing outside the school entrance, turned out his mother had other ideas apparently the attempted kidnapping and the injury, he got from playing one on one baseball with April a few weeks ago was all the excitement Neal needed.

Normally, David was the easier parent to compromise with. However, they were some things that David wouldn't go against his wife with especially when it came to their children's health.

"I know you're there Dad," Neal commented.

"Can't a father watch their child paint?" David asked pretending to sound hurt.

"Yes, but the child actually has to paint which doesn't seem to be happening right now," Neal replies turning slightly to face his dad.

"I thought you already finished your painting for the competition," David says.

"I did but I scraped it, it was terrible. Not original and I hate not being able to come up with something original." Neal said.

"All your work is good, I doubt it's bad," David replied.

"All I know is that I have to come up with something that represents hope which isn't Emma, thirteen people did portraits of her last year. I wish mom never put my name down for this. Art always comes easier when there no pressure for it." Neal confessed.

"Your mom just loves to show people all the amazing things, her children can do. Like any proud mom." David tells Neal. "I'm assuming your gutted about not being able to do your volunteer shift at the animal shelter."

"Kind of, I've been on house arrest for days, when I finally got the chance to get out it pours it down and I'm back here." Neal responds, David chuckles at 'house arrest' the boy never liked staying indoors. He always wanted to be outside especially outside near animals. The moment he saw a stray dog or cat he wanted to take it home.

"You just don't heal as easily as others and besides, you just got rid of a chest infection would you want to risk getting another so soon. Your mom would have you in bed for a month." David spoke.

"Do you think, I could volunteer tomorrow, after school?" Neal asks.

"Maybe, but for now I would catch some sleep if I were you," David advised.

"It's not even half two, I'm not a toddler, I don't need naps," Neal responded.

"Sleep has been proven to help the healing process, besides don't think I didn't notice you hissing and limping a little when I picked you up," David says.

"It's nothing serious, I just fell down seven steps of stairs, it's only a slight bruise, if it was something serious, I would have gone to the nurse," Neal spoke.

"Care to show me the bruise?" David asked only rhetorically, Neal knew it was a rhetorical, please. David only said please to be polite, if it were his mom, there would be no, please. Neal sighs before taking off his top to reveal the bruise, David examines the bruise touching the bruise gently making Neal let out a little hiss.

"Happy Dad?" Neal replied, David just nods before allowing Neal to put his top on.

"It isn't too bad, I still say get some sleep," David told Neal.

"But," Neal starts to protest.

"I could tell your mom about the bruise; it is quite big." David threatened.

"Fine," Neal huffed as he got out of the chair and walked over to his bed and lays down. "I'm surprised, you guys aren't still reading me bedtime stories."

"We still could be if we decided to add on the nine years, we would have read to Emma," David spoke before leaving the room. Neal just poked his tongue out at his dad.

* * *

Neal didn't find it difficult to sleep but not entirely easy. It was just uncomfortable to sleep, eventually, the constant sound of the rain hitting the outside of his window became white noise and eased him into sleep.

Soon the sound of rain hitting his bedroom window, faded and was replaced with another sound. A howling sound, Neal knew he was dreaming, he had to be there was no way in hell would his Dad let him outside in the pouring rain wearing pyjamas and in the woods. Neal then sees a wolf walking towards him from quite far away. The wolf was walking quite fast towards Neal, no scratch that the wolf was running towards the boy. Neal has no idea what he's feeling it was like a combination of different things.

"T... Thank you," Neal blurted out. When the wolf reaches Neal, it just sits down and pants for a moment before it starts howling at Neal.

"I-I don't know what you're saying, I just want to thank you, for you know saving me," Neal tells the wolf. But the wolf's reaction is the same before Neal could think of anything else, he starts to stir from his sleep.

"Neal, baby you have to wake up," Snow says as she gently nudges Neal.

"N...No, don't leave, please I want to know more about you," Neal begs.

"Neal, sweetie, you're just dreaming." Snow spoke still gently but nudging him a tad bit harder.

"M... Mom, I thought you were at a meeting," Neal mumbles, still just waking up.

"I was but it's six o'clock now, you've been asleep for a few hours now." Snow replied.

"I have?" Neal questions.

"Yep, guess your Dad was right making you take a nap," Snow responds.

"I dozed off, I didn't take a nap," Neal says.

"What were you dreaming about?" Snow asks.

"Not really sure some woman, she looked like a queen," Neal lied.

"Well, she must have been interesting for you to say 'N... No, don't leave, please I want to know more about you,'" Snow replied.

"I guess she kind of was," Neal responded.

"Are you hungry?" Snow asked.

"Am I ever not?" Neal said.

Later that night, after getting a shower, Neal returned to his room, still no inspiration to paint or at least no inspiration to paint what he needed to paint for the competition. Right now, he just lies down on his bed hoping to see the mysterious wolf again.

* * *

The following morning, Neal got up sadly the wolf didn't come to him last night the last time, he fell asleep. However, the rain has stopped, and the outside doesn't seem to be too bad. He quickly got changed and ran downstairs, to see Snow, Emma and his David in the kitchen, Emma and his mom are sat down at the breakfast table.

"Morning," Neal spoke, announcing his presence.

"Morning baby," Snow replies before taking a bite of her toast.

"Please come up with a better nickname than 'baby' every first day back, I get reminded of my first day at school when I forgot my lunchbox and you chased after me saying 'Baby, you forgot your lunchbox!'" Neal recalled. Emma laughs at the memory Neal recalls, the entire family knew, he was never going to live that moment down.

"There people who have a lot of worse first day at school memories." Emma points out.

"Name one person," Neal challenged. "You don't count sis; I've heard all of yours."

"Just eat your breakfast," David instructed, as he handed Neal a plate of pancakes with fresh fruit next to him. Neal accepts the plate and sits down at the breakfast table.

"So, Emma how long has Violet been pregnant for?" Neal questions.

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"Easy, I just had a hunch that's all, I figured after I noticed Violet eating no fish or egg, her favourite foods and cutting down on her coffee that she must be pregnant. Henry and Violet inviting you and Bae for dinner was just confirmation." Neal explained to Emma.

"Not bad observation skills kid," Emma complimented.

"I learned from the best," Neal replied.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Neal Nolan, the Prince and the Wolf Part 2._**

Today's school day, went faster than the previous, in Neal's eyes. And for that Neal was grateful, with school now over he could head over to the animal shelter and complete his shift. Snow drove him over to the shelter having him promise, that he would call when his shift was over and have one of them pick him up. It felt brilliant for Neal to be back at the shelter again, he missed the place so much, he loves being around animals the more animals the better. He found animals the more interesting than people, he could communicate with animals a lot easier, he felt more comfortable around animals. It was like there was an understanding between him and those that belong to the animal kingdom.

Neal hated that his shift went by so fast, but also loved it at the same time, because now he could pursue his quest to find the wolf. He lied to his parents saying April would drop him off since she was leaving work just before he finished his shift and her work was close to the shelter. When he left the shelter, he is greeted by April.

"Hey," April said.

"Thank you, for agreeing to help me," Neal tells April.

"Any time sweetie, but we have to hurry we haven't got a lot of time," April says.

"I know an hour max before the wardens want me back in my cell," Neal replied.

"Have you tried talking to them about how they treat you?" April asked.

"You know I can't April," Neal spoke as he got into the passenger seat and April got into the driver's seat.

"Can't and won't are two very different things Neal," April told Neal before she starts driving.

* * *

April made sure to take streets that Neal's family would likely not be on. When they arrive near the forest, the two get out of the car and begin their search. The two search for almost three hours without realizing they have.

"The wolf has to be out here somewhere." Neal spoke."

"We've been searching for ages, maybe we should try another day," April complained and then suggested.

"The wolf has to be close, I can feel it," Neal replies.

"The wolf is no doubt living around here somewhere but we have to be practical it's getting dark now." April points out to Neal.

"Don't tell me, you're afraid of the dark April," Neal said.

"N..." April starts however suddenly Neal disappears in a poof of white smoke.

"NEAL!" April shouts and waits a minute but doesn't hear reply she quickly runs back to her car and drives off heading in the direction of the Snowing farm.

* * *

Neal reappears over at the farmhouse, living room emerging from white smoke. Standing in front of him is Snow and David. Neal is shocked the two have never brought him here through potion before.

"Mom, Dad why did you bring me here with a potion?" Neal asked.

"You finished at the shelter two hours ago," Snow pointed out. "Your shoes are covered in mud,"

"Oh, I cut across the grass to meet April at her car," Neal lied.

"That still doesn't explain why haven't come straight home," David spoke.

"April had a punctured tire, and you know what she's like she wanted to sort it out herself, her dad being a mechanic and all. She didn't want to call or text for help." Neal lies once more.

"She is a stubborn child," David replied.

"Daughter like father," Neal says.

"You should have called us, we were worried sick," Snow told Neal.

"I know and I'm sorry, I was helping April," Neal apologised. "Do you mind, if I call April telling her where I am, so she won't worry?"

"Yes, better not worry her." Snow responded, Neal, pulled out his phone and dialled April's number and waits a minute for April to answer.

"Hey, April the whole vanishing in a poof of white smoke was my parents, I'm fine. Did you manage to sort your punctured tire out?" Neal spoke.

"Decent cover story, I'll see you tomorrow," April replies before hanging up.

"She all sorted," Neal tells his parents.

"Good, dinner will be ready to soon." Snow said.

"Cool, I'm just gonna have a quick shower," Neal responded as he walks over to the stairs.

"Make sure you wash behind your ears," Snow reminds Neal. The boy bites his tongue for a minute before responding.

"Will do," Neal says, as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Neal decides to take a bath instead of having a shower. The boy lets the bath feel with steamy hot water, Neal couldn't understand why they had to remind him of every little thing like 'make sure you brush your teeth.' 'Finish your milk' 'Do your homework' etc. How old was he in their eyes five? The bath was definitely the right decision the teen felt himself relax in mere seconds, occasionally the scratch marks on his back stung. It was annoying but the pain wasn't too bad it was more irritable.

Suddenly, the wolf appears before Neal, who finds himself standing in the woods.

"How am I here?" Neal asks. The wolf just howls at Neal who notices the wolf is standing near a running stream/river in the woods.

"NEAL! Come on Neal bring it up. Bring up the water!" David shouts.

"What t..." Neal starts before he is pulled from the woods and wolf and finds himself coughing up water in the bath. Neal coughs for another minute almost two.

"D...Dad, what happened? What are you doing in here?" Neal asked feeling confused. Why was he at the woods and seeing the wolf?

"You must have fallen asleep in the bath, I came up to tell you dinner was ready, I couldn't let my little guy drown," David explains.

"Death seems to keep knocking at my door lately," Neal joked.

"NEAL! This isn't funny you better get dried and changed," David scolded.

"Sorry, Dad can you pass me a towel please?" Neal apologised and asks. David passes Neal a towel before leaving. Neal then gets out of the bath makes sure to drain the water before drying himself and changing himself into new clothes. This wolf although intriguing is beginning to become a pain in his behind. He then went back downstairs his hair still damp and slightly messy.

* * *

Neal now downstairs walks over to the dinner table and sits down.

"Strawberry milkshake, my favourite." Neal practically shouts happy, he hasn't been able to have a decent milkshake in weeks sure Ruby's from Granny's diner was great. But since he became vegan it was hard to find a brand of milkshakes that tasted brilliant. In truth strawberry milkshake was Neal's second favourite drink, coffee being his first. However, his parents were against him drinking coffee any drinks with caffeine or soft fizzy drinks. Apparently, they made him to hyper in the past.

"I think he loves strawberry milkshakes more than us," Snow commented.

"I wouldn't put it like that mom," Neal replies.

"Might have to strip him of his strawberry milkshake privileges," David joked.

"Do that and I'll stop breathing." Neal practically pouted, in his eyes, some things are sacred and his strawberry milkshakes is one of them.

"Neal are you sure, you're not feeling sick? No one just falls asleep in a bath," Snow questions.

"I'm fine mom, it was just a one-off, maybe a side effect of my new medication just makes me more tired," Neal responded.

"Rumple and Belle are planning on throwing little Riley a birthday party soon." Snow brought up.

"I bet it will be on hell of a party, they probably want to make up for all those parents the other Rumplestiltskin denied Riley," Neal says.

"Probably but that little girl deserves it, the few times I've passed Rum's store or the library, I always see her admiring something as if it's only just been invented," David spoke.

"Mom, Dad." Neal starts feeling nervous.

"Yes," Snow and David reply, Neal couldn't help but find that kind of cute and annoying those two saying the exact same thing in unison. They have done it countless times over the years to Neal's memory.

"I-I was wondering if I could maybe go to London to visit the Tower of London with my history class?" Neal asked so quietly it could be considered a whisper. Snow and David sigh.

"Neal, I don't think that's a good idea." Snow said.

"But the Tower of London is historic one of the most famous places in all the world. Besides Buckingham Palace, it's one of the major tourist attractions both national and international for the UK. Think of all the history in that place it will be such a great experience to have. It's in a few months, I'll be able to get a passport in time if I apply now for one." Neal replies.

"Your mother is right Neal it's just not practical it's not ideal," David tells Neal.

"But all of my class will be going, I'll be the only one." Neal pointed out.

"It's not that simple kiddo, first you have to figure out if the medication you take is legal there, then we would have to apply for insurance which will be expensive." David reminds Neal. Neal feels like an idiot why did he forget two of the most obvious things?

"Maybe Emma could cast a spell to make it so I would be okay not to take my medication for those days in London," Neal suggests.

"Light Magic can't get rid of nature illnesses or medical conditions, not even Emma's. If she could we would have." Snow told Neal.

"So, I'm screwed then, I'll have to listen to all their amazing travel stories when they get back," Neal said clearly disappointed, why did his medical problems have to control his life? It's not like he wanted to learn to swordfight or go against dragons. All he wanted to do was visit one of the most famous places in the world.

"There be other school trips, you'll be able to go on. Just this time different that's all." David spoke, attempting to uplift his son's spirits.

"I guess," Neal responded.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chad Charming, the Beast Prince Part One.**_

_**Diary Entry:**_

_These past few months are so hard to describe, so much has happened, so many things have taken place that so few could imagine, even those with magic. Every day someone asks me if I regret not returning to Auradon before, Melinda sealed the walls between both universes of storytelling or if why I haven't asked Marcel or any other magic user to place another glamour over me? And I've told them all the same answer. Yet my answer doesn't appear to appease them. I don't regret not returning to Auradon, in fact, I believe me staying here is one of the two best decisions, I have made in my life so far. Here I can't be hunted by my grandpa, here I'm loved. It doesn't mean I don't miss my Auradon parents, I love and miss them dearly, but I know for certain this is the place where I belong. I can't live in a place where I'm an outcast or hunted. In Storybrooke, I'm not a prince or a beast, I'm me, I get to choose what path I take my life._

_**End of Diary Entry:**_

* * *

"Chad, want to go and see a movie?" Alexandra asked as she entered Chad's relatively still new bedroom.

"Sure, what movie?" Chad replies.

"Whatever showing, Mom and Dad are going on some special date for their anniversary," Alexandra answers.

"Good for them," Chad says, the two then left for the movies, they choose to view the cheapest movie, they sat in the crowded viewing room in one of the back rows.

"What did we choose again?" Chad asks.

"I'm not sure I think it was something with 'Dutch Courage' in it," Alexandra says.

"Hopefully, it will be good otherwise, I would have spent my remaining allowance on nothing," Chad replies.

"Let me guess you had a monthly allowance of fifty-thousand." Alexandra assumes.

"Seventy-five thousand actually," Chad corrected.

"What the hell! Seventy-five thousand a month, you could buy a house and tones of furniture a month." Alexandra said.

"Yeah if I wanted to buy a Monopoly house," Chad replies.

"That makes a lot more sense now considering your pa…" Alexandra started but quickly stops when she sees Chad flinched.

"Parents palace catered especially, to imprison me," Chad said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Alexandra apologised.

"No, it's fine, I'm over it," Chad says not entirely being truthful, his mind thinking back to one of his least favourite days.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Eleven, not the time of the day, no eleven as elven-years old! Chad an eleven-year-old boy, a boy who lives in complete isolation. What's worse is that since the incident with sneaking out to his mother's private garden where his parents' favourite flower that represented their true love, made him severely ill. Whatever little freedom, he had back then has been revoked. He now finds himself regretting his little adventure to the gardens. His parents' grip only grew tighter. How tighter you ask? Well take now, for instance, Chad again age, 11 is being taken down the stairs to breakfast by his father! He was being led by the hand, he has lived in the palace for his entire life, he couldn't get lost if he tried.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Daddy" Chad answered, he didn't want to tell his parents what he dreamed of because he was afraid it would hurt their feelings.

"What did you dream of little guy?" Edward asks.

"I-I dreamed that I was flying around the palace," Chad lied avoiding eye contact. The staircase is long, Chad not bothering to look trips and falls down three steps. Edward sighed; his boy was unnaturally clumsy. In any other case, he wouldn't be too bothered but Chad isn't like other children. This is the fourth time today; he's had a fit of clumsiness. Edward picks up Chad who is getting to his feet.

"Daaady," Chad whined.

"Better safe than sorry, kiddo," Edward replies as he continues to walk down the staircase.

"I can walk," Chad huffed.

"I know you can kiddo, but I and your mother did a lot to have you," Edward says.

"I know, you made a big sacrifice, but I can do the basics," Chad said.

"Yes, but you won't get far in life knowing the basics," Edward responds.

"Then how do I get far in life then?" Chad asks.

"You won't Chad, you don't need to you have me and your mommy, to get you through life," Edward answered.

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

Alexandra and Chad found the movie to be average nothing special. Heading back home, Chad stops briefly to look at the recently closed Granny's Diner. An idea forming in his mind maybe the movie wasn't so average after all.

"Why are you staring at the diner?" Alexandra asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," Chad answered with a grin. When one door closes another one opens. But to be more accurate when a diner closes another establishment opens. Or will open in time.

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Evie and the Witch's Curse, Part 1.**_

Evie has found most nights in the ruins of Auradon, hard to sleep in. All she could think about was Doug and the mess that Auradon has now become. She was lucky that she was able to reside in a small tent which she shared with Regina. Sadly, ninety-point nine per cent of the properties in Auradon were destroyed and are still under construction. The high levels of Dark Magic couldn't be fixed overnight it has tainted everything, the air the people breathed the ground which everyone walked on. It would take centuries to fix all that the villains destroyed. However, this night was different it was special there was something in the air. This night, Evie could sleep with ease as she sleeps in the sky travelling as an orange mist which enters Regina and Evie's tent. The mist then transforms into a hooded figure that carefully approaches the sleeping girl. Crouching down to be on the same level as Evie the hooded figure blows gently on Evie's forehead. Evie's body starts to admit a silver-blue light for a few seconds before returning to normal. The figure then vanishes the same way it came.

The following morning, Evie waked up to a great warmth, one that very few have felt for the past few months. She leaves the tent and sees, Regina attempting to make a fire with wooden sticks.

"Morning," Evie said making her presence known.

"Damn twigs," Regina commented.

"Maybe, someone else has some matches," Evie suggested.

"No, everyone has run out. It doesn't help that Auradon has a no magic law," Regina replies.

"Shame, I think a little fire is what everyone needs," Evie said, seconds later sparks spring out from nowhere bringing fire to campfire Regina was attempting for the past hour to light.

"I thought today, we could visit Doug to see how he's doing," Regina suggested.

"I can't today, I have a lot of work to do, but you should go and see him," Evie replied, Regina, sighed this was the eighteenth time this week, she has made the same suggestion. It appears Evie wants to avoid Doug at all costs.

"Alright maybe another day, maybe after the memorial service," Regina said.

"Yeah, maybe," Evie says.

* * *

Breakfast was a silent affair; it has been since the walls have been restored between both universes of storytelling. Regina was worried, Evie has been through so much these past few months. The once kind, warm-hearted girl, who could be described as a beacon of light. Has grown cold and distant taking any opportunity to be alone. Evie never has a specific route in mind just walk anywhere to be alone. Evie eventually, finds herself at the very part in the forest where she and Dizzy fell down a large hole into the Underworld and where she unintentionally tapped into her suppressed magic, when Auradon Rumpelstiltskin tried to kill Dizzy. Three black ravens landed on a tree branch to Evie's right. Evie recognised the ravens instantly for what they are messengers for her mother Grimhilde, the woman she now despises beyond measure.

"Leave me be," Evie requested; however, her tone wasn't filled with tenderness or its kindness as it normally was. Instead, there was a strong hint of anger and annoyance.

"She wishes to speak to you in person," One of the ravens said.

"I don't wish to speak to her, leave me be, you've done your job," Evie responded.

"She won't tolerate your foulness and disrespect." Another of the ravens says.

"Foulness and disrespect," Evie repeated.

"She said this is your punishment," The third raven spoke.

"My punishment, I've done all that she has asked of me, my entire life." Evie snapped.

"You fell for a peasant against your mother's wishes, a child of someone who helped Snow White," A raven responded.

"Doug was innocent, the only thing I asked from my mother was her blessing to allow me to love him. That's all I wanted," Evie said.

"He will never awaken," Another raven replied. The rage and pain, that she has kept bottled up, breaks free and she screams, the pain in her voice so clear. From her screams, the three ravens get ripped apart the wind blows wildly intense rain pours down, fire springs to life all around her. Again, she is being watched observed from a little bit of distance away. Evie's screams turned into cries as drops to the ground. Everything was all her fault; Doug is being punished for giving into her heart. For allowing her heart to overpower her allegiance to her mother. It never occurred to Evie that her magic had returned.

The poor girl is being watched by the same hooded figure that went to her tent last night. Eventually, Evie passed out from her outburst of magic, and everything returned to normal. The hooded figure approached the girl, the figure then carefully picks up Evie the two then vanish.

* * *

Regina was worried Evie has been gone for far too long now. Screw the law against magic at least for now, picking up one of Evie's necklaces, she enchants it to lead her to her adoptive daughter. Evie finds herself back at the ruins of the Gingerbread Village, she enters the largest and most damaged home in the Gingerbread Village, where she sees an unconscious Evie lying down on a bed made out of enchanted cotton candy. Regina sees the back of a young woman wearing a pale orange dress, gold bands on each arm. The woman's hair was a fair brown from the back. Regina conjures a fireball in her right hand.

"Step away from my daughter!" Regina barked; a chuckle escaped from the figure's mouth. The figure gets to its feet and turns to face Regina, just glancing at the fireball the figure extinguishes it. "HELENA!"

"And you must be Regina, my sister's doppelganger," Helena assumed, the Gingerbread witch still appeared to be in her twenties, her skin still fair and soft and her hazel eyes still radiating warmth.

"You were killed by the Gods of Olympus," Regina spoke stunned at the return of the Gingerbread witch.

"There are some perks being the wife of Hades," Helena says.

"What happened to Evie?" Regina asks.

"Pershing firstborn tradition, she let her emotions get the better of her and her magic briefly consumed her," Helena answered.

"She lost whatever magic, she had when your husband killed her." Regina pointed out her tone cold.

"I did not and never would condole my husband action towards my niece, I knew there was no way around breaking the seal without Evie's death. I simply wanted her to die of old age of natural causes." Helena snapped.

"Then how did she get her magic back?" Regina asked.

"I returned it last night, I've only recently awakened. And there is a lot I need to catch up on. I just wanted to make sure my niece was well. While my son sleeps, so tell me queenie how did you find yourself here." Helena responded pointing over to a gingerbread table and two chairs. On the table lies a pot of tea, two teacups and a plate of cookies. Regina thinks for a moment before nodding and walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down.

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Princess and the Demigod, Part 1.**_

Audrey and her family's estate were one of the few locations in Auradon, that remained unharmed completely. Which Audrey and her family had no idea on how it was possible. But they were grateful that their home was unharmed, they ate and drank well. Sitting down for breakfast, Queen Leah is sitting at the head of the table where her late husband once sat. While Aurora and Phillip sit opposite one another and Audrey sits at the bottom of the table. As Queen Leah sips her tea, she reads a letter a minute or two passes. Queen Leah almost chokes on her tea.

"GRANNY!" Audrey gasped, Queen Leah quickly recovers and puts her small mug down.

"This is outrageous what the King is requesting!" Queen Leah said.

"It can't be so bad mother," Aurora says, before eating a small piece of an egg omelette.

"Oh no, Aurora it's worse listen to this the King is requesting that all properties that were the least damaged during the villains' brief return to power. To house orphans both born in Auradon and those born on the Isle. An evaluation of each requested property will take place within the next few days." Queen Leah responded.

"How many days?" Philip asked.

"It doesn't say, lock them up, and throw away the key, look at all the damage that has been caused by the villains' children." Queen Leah answered, she never understood why their new king ever considered letting the children of villains come to their paradise, they are just as filthy as their parents.

"We will just have to take this as it comes," Phillip spoke.

"And what else are we expected to do feed them clothe them? Cater to their every need. Ben and his piers wanted the riffraff from the Isle, they should be the ones to house them. Not us the ones with sane minds." Audrey asks, she would go to the memorial service for appearances as it wasn't just honouring the deceased kids from the Isle but other victims. But she wouldn't stay long.

"I don't know Audrey, but we must deal with the cards, we have been dealt. They can say in the old dungeons, we'll have the dungeons modified a little for the villain children. And we let the Auradon children share some of our free bedrooms." Philip responded.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, we have young Hagon slowly starting to wake up from his sleep cycle, Cuddles the three-headed dog hasn't left his side for the entire six-month period. In Hagon's chambers, we have Patrick, son of Hades and Persephone, waiting for his brother's sleep cycle to end for now sitting down on a wooden chair. Hagon groans in his sleep for a moment, before waking up.

"Wakey-Wakey baby bro," Patrick said.

"Pat…Patrick," Hagon replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Time to clean up and breakfast father wants to have a special talk with you," Patrick says.

"Special talk?" Hagon replies.

"Yes, he wants to discuss some changes that have taken place and possible new changes," Patrick said.

"I thought, I wouldn't wake up again, that he was going to put me to sleep for eternity," Hagon confessed as he got out of bed.

"Not his plan, father has decided to give some leniency to your betrayal," Patrick replied.

* * *

It didn't take him long to get ready much to the boy's desire for it to be longer. The moment he was presentable Patrick whisked them both away with Cuddles following close behind. Standing outside Hades' office, Hagon looks at his older brother with pleading eyes.

"And here I thought, you were still the boy, who desperately craved his daddy's attention." Patrick teased.

"Father, I-I can't you know his thoughts on loyalty. He may not have put me to sleep for eternity. But he will do something much worse." Hagon said.

"Aww, you've made your bed now lie in it." Patrick replies before pushing Hagon into Hades' office. Hades' office was a place, Hagon loved and hated as a child. What he loved about it was he could find all sorts in there. What he hated was that his father was often in his worse state of mind there. The office consisted of a stone fireplace, with two grey armchairs placed there. Ten tall dark oak brown bookshelves filled with all kinds of books throughout the ages. Near the two armchairs there a globe where Hades keeps all his alcohol and a cocktail trolley. Hagon expected to see Hades at his desk. But instead, he can smell a lit cigar. He sees the back of his father the god is sat on one of the armchairs. Hagon could tell his father wasn't in his divine form but his human form instead. Hades gets out of his seat and turns to his youngest son.

"Betrayal isn't a good look on you, son. But fear is." Hades says as he walks over to his son and circles him.

"Father, I-I," Hagon starts.

"Shush, arms spread out," Hades instructed. Hagon looks at his father confused. Hades sighed and spreads Hagon's arms out for him. Hades hums to himself as conjures a tape measure.

"Father, what are you doing?" Hagon asks.

"I'm certain, I told you to be quiet little boy," Hades snapped, the boy expected some twisted punishment, not his height and width to be measured. "A little small, tad underweight, she might not be too mad"

"Who might not be …" Hagon started, but his question is cut short. When out of nowhere a vast earthquake occurs Hagon trips but is caught by Hades who shifts from his human form to his divine and true form. Patrick bursts into the study. The two gods stare at each other as if they were having a conversation.

"Look at the time, you must be tired off to bed." Hades said.

"But my punishment, you punished me for far less." Hagon points out.

"Fear of what your punishment is a fine start to discipline now off you go." Hades responds before pushing him out of the study. Hagon stares at his brother and father for a moment. Hades lets out a high-pitched whistle one that makes Hagon cover his ears and blood starts to drip from his nose and his eyes. Cuddles lets out a large whine.

"Okay," Hagon cried, "I'm going." Hagon then runs off back in the direction of his room with Cuddles following.

* * *

Meanwhile, emerging from the deepest part of the world Tartarus, a figure in rags. The figure is tall and appears to be in his late twenties' early thirties. The figure has leaf green eyes, long raven hair that reaches his shoulders, his skin pale but covered in dirt.

"It's good to be back!" The man said with a smirk so cold.

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jay, Who I am? Part One.**_

Jay is supposed to be happy at their return to Auradon, but he hasn't been happy here for the past few months now. Every day he puts on a smile deceiving everyone even those closest to him. Why is he so miserable the answer is quite simple his whole life up until now has been a lie in his eyes. He was born into an incredibly wealthy family; he was born a prince!

Only to be taken by Rumpelstiltskin for his friend Jafar who could not enter Agrabah grounds due to a powerful protection spell placed by the now-deceased Fairy Godmother. Sitting on his camp bed, Jay contemplates how this revelation has ruined his life. Before this revelation life was so simple, yes, he endured a lot of sadness and grief. But he never questioned who he was the son of Jafar the son of a villain who chose to follow another path.

Now, however, he has no idea who he was. Or who he is supposed to be. It didn't help that he has to constantly hide his lamp, so it couldn't be claimed by anyone. When he was forced back to Auradon by Melinda, Storybrooke Aladdin and Jasmine made a wish one final wish one to bring Jay comfort, but he wasn't aware of what they used the last wish for only that they used all three wishes. He didn't fancy being someone's servant someone's slave to their desires. All he could see was out from his tent was that reconstruction of Auradon was slow, slower than expected. Vegetation was still poor but improving. He couldn't stand the sight of Auradon anymore it has lost all of it's the charm.

His decision has been made tonight. While everyone sleeps, he would flee to find the answer that he so desperately seeks. As the night fell, he carefully snuck out of his bed and headed straight for his lamp. He had hidden his lamp inside a place no one would expect. Vegetation and wildlife have only just started to grow back at a steadier pace now. Jay heads over to one of the cemeteries in Auradon, yes, a little morbid. Once at the cemetery, Jay headed for one grave, in particular, the name marked on the grave is Prince Tealeaf. Kneeling down near the grave, Jay holds out a hand and deep under the ground in a wooden coffin, his gold lamp glows a little before shooting out of the coffin and the ground. The lamp heads straight for Jay's hand. Jay puts his lamp into a small bag. And plans to go to one of the least damaged buildings of Auradon the museum.

* * *

Jay finds the flying carpet his biological family used on many occasions stealing it with ease. He could sense the magic in the carpet was gone, stolen but by who? That didn't matter to him, he had access to a little magic, not a lot since genie magic is meant for others, not for the users. Laying the carpet out on the floor he takes a couple of steps and holds out his hands towards it. Ten minutes later he manages to get the carpet to float a little off the ground. Jay was so distracted, he didn't notice that the bag, he put his lamp in was snatched. Finally, able to get the carpet hovering, he notices the bag is missing and quickly starts to look everywhere.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked Jay turned towards the direction the sound came from to meet face to face with the thief.

"LONNIE!" Jay gasped, shocked to see Lonnie of all people holding the bag which holds his lamp in her right arm swinging the bag back and forth.

"Breaking and entering to steal a flying carpet, what will Ben and Mal say," Lonnie teased.

"They will be too busy rebuilding Auradon to notice my absence and a stolen carpet," Jay replies.

"Like they have been too busy to notice, you're still a genie," Lonnie said.

"How did you figure out; I was a genie still?" Jay asks.

"A few weeks ago, when we were asked to collect some water from Enchanted Lake, the glamour spell, you used to hide your gold genie bands broke, I saw them before you had the chance to put another glamour on them. It only took a drop of the water break the glamour." Lonnie explains.

"Why not confront me than?" Jay asked

"I wanted you to tell me when you were ready, I knew that if your closet friends aren't aware of you still being a genie. Then there had to be a good reason." Lonnie answers.

"Being a genie is the least of my problems right now, Mal and Ben have a responsibility to rebuild Auradon, Evie is a mess over Doug and her mother who nobody can track down due to how strong her cloaking spells are. And Carlos, he is distracted trying to reach Jane who has sealed herself off from everyone. This is something that I have to do," Jay responded.

"Then I'm coming with you," Lonnie tells Jay.

"Excuse me," Jay says.

"I'm coming with you; I've never had the chance to borrow a flying carpet and actually fly it," Lonnie said.

"I'm stealing it, there is a good chance that it might not be returned it," Jay told Lonnie.

"Meaning this might be my only chance to fly the carpet, so come on where are we going?" Lonnie requests.

"I'm going to Agrabah, you're staying here," Jay replies.

"I wonder would you be compelled to tell me, if I were your lamp's master?" Lonnie ponders. Jay stares at Lonnie frozen, she wouldn't rub the lamp and claim ownership, would she? That's not very heroic and Lonnie was a girl who has so much pride in being her mother's daughter and wants so desperately to be as great as her mother is as a warrior. Lonnie wasn't sure if he would believe her bluff. But who wouldn't want to get to fly across the skies on a carpet?

"Alright, you can come with me, but whatever we see and learn stays between us!" Jay shouted.

"Fair," Lonnie replied. The two then get onto the flying carpet and after a few minutes of struggles the carpet listened to their commands and set off to Agrabah!

End of chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jane, Falling Apart but Not Broken, Part 1.**_

Jane was alone in complete solitude and she has been like this for the past few months now. No one has been able to reach her, and she is thankful of that. Seeing anyone right now was the least of her worries. In fact, any form of human contact didn't appeal to the girl at all. There is nothing anyone could do for her; she is nothing more than some poor orphan in her own eyes another one of Rumpelstiltskin's victims.

She has already made up her mind, she wouldn't be attending the memorial service. Jane knows the moment service was over her friends would be all up in her face asking how she was? She didn't need anyone's pity, for all of them, they lost a headmistress not a mother. A headmistress could be replaced not a mother! Jane is lying in the same place she has spent most of the hours of each day at in front of the fireplace in her family home in the small pocket world created by her mother Josette the Fairy Godmother, only now it didn't feel like a home the flames from the fireplace didn't bring the girl heat but nothing but memories, she used to find fond but now they remind her of a better time bringing her pain.

"Jane," Carlos called out.

"Jane,"

"Jane,"

"Jane,"

"Jane,"

"Jane, please talk to me, I want to speak to you," Jane hears all of their voices so clearly especially Carlos'. Why couldn't they leave her be, you would think they would get the message by now.

Meanwhile, Carlos is sat down with Dude sitting next to him, around the ruins of the bleachers at the sport's court. The potion Mal made for Carlos has finally left Dude's system making him unable to communicate with humans more directly.

"Jane, I won't ever stop trying to get you to talk to me," Carlos said, hoping the twentieth time today would be affective.

End of chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chad Charming, the Beast Prince Part Two.**_

"Mind running that past me again, Chad," Marcel said, the two are sat on one of the couches in Merlin's mansion living room.

"Last night, I saw a movie called Dutch Courage and on the way home, I saw the old diner. And I want to do something with it." Chad replies.

"Like knock it, down!" Marcel says, making Chad frown.

"No, we both agree that we need money, and all the jobs in Storybrooke aren't good pay for our lifestyles," Chad responded.

"But there are so many things, you haven't thought about," Marcel said.

"Like?" Chad asked.

"What establishment you want to run? How are you going to afford it? What skills are you going to need? You need to know if there a market for what you want to do? Or and there are the legal things." Marcel listed.

"Okay, there a few things, I haven't given much thought into yet. But just think about it we could take the remains of what used to be the heart of Storybrooke. And make something great. I'm just saying if we start planning now and learning in a few years we could have a smooth business." Chad tells Marcel.

"Fine," Marcel sighed, "But no promises."

"Did I ever tell you, that I love the way you sigh?" Chad asks, moving closer to Marcel.

"No, but then again, I suppose I didn't tell you, how happy I am. That we've overcome our issues." Marcel replies.

"I'm happy, you stopped throwing me across roads and into vehicles," Chad spoke.

"Maybe, there away, I could show you just how happy, I am," Marcel said.

"I love the sound of that," Chad responded moving even closer to Marcel.

"Chad what a surprise," Merlin commented shocking both teens who immediately scramble away from each other.

"Sir, I-we were just sitting on the couch talking." Chad stuttered.

"I think it was more than talking Chad if I remember correctly, I don't recall lifting Marcel's grounding and revoking his privileges on inviting people over," Merlin spoke.

"I should probably go then," Chad said.

"That would be wise," Merlin responds.

"I'll see you later," Chad told Marcel, before kissing Marcel briefly then he leaves.

"I thought we had an understanding, as to why you are grounded," Merlin said.

"No, you do I just agreed to disagree, I replaced the three bottles of brandy, I borrowed from Zelena's farmhouse," Marcel replied.

"You stole from Zelena's farmhouse," Merlin corrected.

"Still don't get what the big deal is, on the Isle, we drank all the time if you were lucky enough to get whatever small stash of alcohol that was sent. Never did any of us any harm unless you tried getting it off someone then there were a few baseball bats involved. The same with cigarettes." Marcel says Merlin frowns, the children of the Isle, never really had a proper education on the Isle or even know the basics of medication and health.

"The problem is that alcohol and cigarettes can affect your bodies in a serious way," Merlin explains.

"I'm a witch, witches from Auradon have long lifespans longer than humans our bodies can handle certain substances better than mortals." Marcel pointed out.

"The point is Marcel is that you should never try something without knowing all the consequences and facts. Also, there are certain laws you have to abide by when living in Storybrooke." Merlin explained.

"The two bottles of brandy were to cope with losing my friends Hagon and Melinda, the poor girl has no memories of her previous life in Auradon, she believes she grew up in Storybrooke with a loving mother," Marcel responds.

"What was the third for?" Merlin asks.

"To cope with my mother," Marcel answers.

"You didn't care for your mother," Merlin said.

"The third bottle was celebrating never seeing her again and her eternal suffering," Marcel joked, still being serious.

"I thought we were making progress," Merlin says.

"We have I can't be a saint," Marcel replied.

"I'm not asking you to be a saint, I'm asking you to be responsible to abide by this town's rules. To think things through more carefully, for ever action there is a reaction," Merlin spoke.

"Alright, but let's not forget I wasn't the only one drinking at that party not every teen in Storybrooke is the embodiment of innocence and purity," Marcel replied.

"Except, I'm not responsible for the other teens. I'm responsible for you and I can assure you that most of their parents would have disciplined them also." Merlin said.

End of chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Neal Nolan, the Prince and the Wolf Part 3.**_

_**Neal's Diary Entry 2:**_

_Dear Diary so much has happened in these past few weeks. Every day, I grow more tired, I could sleep for fourteen hours and wake up and feel like I haven't slept for a single second. I want nothing more to tell my parents, but I must not scratch that I can't everyone has been so happy lately granted there have been some bad moments. But we've have had mostly good and I don't want to spoil it. Ever since I met up with the wolf in the woods near the stream, his visits have been less frequent. But I know he's watching in the night while lying down in bed, I can feel his breath hit my skin, I can smell the various flowers that can only be found in the forest in my room. Just before I go to sleep._

_I really want to see the wolf again; I don't know when I will see the wolf again and that hurts. I have no idea why, but I've grown fond of the wolf. If only I could speak wolf, I would be able to get some answers._

_**End of Diary Entry:**_

* * *

Neal gets out of bed and sighs at how predictable his life has become. Sure, he had his own little adventure with the wolf. But that was it. Everything else was practically planned unintentionally. Which he hated; he never had the desire to be a hero like his nephew Henry to Neal violence didn't solve anything in fact in his eyes it probably causes more problems.

Thankfully for Neal, today was a Saturday meaning no school, he could whatever he wanted well within reason. He decided to look at his dream with the wolf as exactly what he saw. He couldn't tell his parents, he was heading to the woods, no he wouldn't be able to take a single step to the front door before they stopped him.

Leaving the farm but not before saying fell well to every animal on the farm, Neal makes his way over to the woods. He had to walk there and avoid the streets; he knew some relation would be at. The walk was long, but Neal knew it would be worth it. Neal eventually reached the river/stream of water in the forest. He stands there and waits.

Neal isn't sure how long; he's been waiting but it feels almost forever. That is until, he hears steps being taken and eventually, he sees the wolf clearly coming out of a bunch of trees. The wolf was large, its presence couldn't be avoided even if someone tried. The wolf walks over to the stream and stands directly in front of Neal. The wolf shows no sign of aggression whatsoever.

Neal takes a step closer to the wolf cautiously, he wasn't sure how the wolf would respond. The wolf still appears to be friendly, so friendly that it even smiles, making Neal walk directly over to him. And then kneels down to be level with the wolf.

"I always knew, you were real, everyone thought I was seeing things," Neal tells the wolf.

"I wish I could thank you and have you understood," Neal confessed. The wolf offers a paw to Neal who accepts, he has never seen such a friendly wolf not even on tv.

"It's almost as if you can understand me," Neal spoke, he officially sounded stupid in his eyes. The wolf then barked as if he was confirming what Neal said.

"If only you were human, we could talk," Neal told the wolf seconds later a white smoke starts to manifest around the wolf. Neal takes a step back. When the white smoke disappeared, Neal is shocked to see a boy standing there. He quickly turns his face away.

"Thank you, young man." The wolf spoke, the wolf's human voice was deep yet soft.

"No, problem Mr wolf," Neal replied.

"Does my face repulse you so much you turn your face away from me?" The wolf asks, feeling a little hurt.

"Ah, n...no, no I think you look good. It's just, it's just well you're naked, Mr wolf," Neal answered, he wasn't expecting to see the wolf in human form, never mind naked!

"Is that all? The last time, I was in human form, no one seemed to mind." The wolf responded.

"Not meaning to be rude, but here it's more polite and expected to wear clothes," Neal says.

"Oh, well pity I have no clothes," The wolf replies.

"I guess I can get you some clothes," Neal offered.

"That I would be most grateful for," The wolf spoke. Neal stands up completely still not facing the wolf.

"Just don't go anywhere I'll be back in twenty-thirty minutes," Neal instructed.

"I look forward to your return," The wolf replied.

* * *

Neal kept his word about only being around twenty-thirty minutes. He returned to where he left the wolf holding two bags when he was close enough, he passed the bags still avoiding direct eye contact.

"I wasn't sure about your size, so I just got you three different sizes," Neal tells the wolf. The wolf looks through the bags and tries on the jeans, he thinks will fit best which are grey he then chooses a black jumper that fitted decently.

"You can look now," The wolf responded, Neal, turned to face him and his eyes meet the wolf's forest green eyes, they were so captivating. Neal then noticed the wolf in this human form his hair was brown long and messy it was a brown which resembled tree bark, the wolf's skin looked rather soft except for the short but thick beard. He was tall significantly taller than Neal and seems to be well built.

"Much better," Neal said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, I wish we had met again sooner," The wolf told Neal.

"Back at you, but why have you been coming to me in my dreams or just appearing at the most random times?" Neal asks.

"I don't really know these past few weeks have been so confusing, I hate to confess but my memory has been terrible I can remember so little things. Like my name and that I was once human." The wolf answered.

"Would it be rude to ask what your name is?" Neal asked.

"Not at all, my name is Bruno," The wolf answers.

"Nice to meet you, Bruno," Neal spoke.

"You know mine, but I don't know yours." Bruno pointed out.

"Oh, Neal Nolan," Neal responds.

"I am happy to see you again on better circumstances than our last meeting. Tell me why those men and women were after you?" Bruno says.

"I don't know we assume they were bounty hunters," Neal replied. "Why did you help me? Of, course, I'm grateful just why?"

"The strangest thing happened a portal opened in front of me and I saw you calling out for help, I felt compelled to help. I ran through the portal and the strangest thing happened, your scent was nothing but pure innocence, I couldn't sense negative emotion. I couldn't have them destroy and abuse such a rare gem." Bruno explained.

"A portal? I guess, someone was watching over me and decided to send some help." Neal says.

"I guess so, I can't really blame them. Where am I exactly?" Bruno requests to know.

"We're in Storybrooke's forest." Neal answers.

"Storybrooke?" Bruno spoke.

"Storybrooke is a town filled with fairy-tale characters and their children," Neal explains to Bruno.

"In human form, after so long. I must take a look around this town of yours. After all, I doubt the portal will reopen." Bruno says. Neal's phone starts to ring. Neal pulls out his phone and doesn't recognise the contact so declines the call.

"It would be mean of me, not to show you around Storybrooke, if you're not comfortable. You don't have to accept the offer." Neal tells Bruno.

"I would be honoured," Bruno replied.

End of chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bernadette Starting Over, Part One. The Service.**_

The memorial service was something the royal couple dreaded, everything needed to be perfect, they couldn't let one detail be missed. They were honouring thousands of lives that were cut short. From all kinds of circumstances. Mal was equally concerned on how much longer she would have to keep the secret of how, she resurrected Bernadette and how she aided Wish Henry in his death and erased him from Storybrooke residents' minds. It still haunts her to this day, and she had a feeling it will haunt her for the rest of her life.

The rebuilding and recovery of Auradon is still on-going at a ridiculous slow pace. There aren't enough magic users to help combat the powerful Dark Magic that remains from the villains. It will take centuries to fix the damage the Dark Magic has inflicted. The royal couple hope that the memorial service won't only be a fitting way to honour those lost. But also restore hope to the kingdom.

They planned to have the memorial service at eleven just before the afternoon but not too early in the morning either. Everyday, they have worked on their tribute constantly going back and forth on their ideas. Everything has to be perfect after all the bad stuff that has happened, they have never been challenged with a task like this, if they failed the people will turn on them and lose faith in them and they couldn't let that happen.

Right now, Mal is with Ben, Belle, Beast and Maleficent and Lily and Bernadette (Wolfe). As well as Ruby and Dr Whale in a large tent.

"Are we all prepared for this?" Belle asked.

"As much as we can be," Ben answered.

"Everyone has to love what we have made to honour those lost." Mal said.

"They will everyone will see how much effort and love you put into honouring the victims," Maleficent says.

"Maybe, I should stay you and your parents can handle this Bernadette might need me," Mal suggested.

"She will be okay with Ruby and Whale," Maleficent tried to assure the young dragon. Mal glances over at Bernadette who looks at the dragon back for a few brief seconds.

"I guess," Mal spoke, it hurt the young dragon beyond words to see Bernadette make such little eye contact with her and communication.

* * *

The memorial service went okay, people didn't seem to hate the large refined stone naming all the know lost lives. But they couldn't tell if the people loved it either. The people stayed paying their respect by leaving what ever little extras they had at the foot of memorial to pay tribute to the lost. Mal and Ben and Ben's parents decided to stay until everyone had paid their respects before they would pay their own. Eventually only one remained a woman wearing an orange hood, the woman lays down a vast bouquet of flowers.

"What beautiful flowers," Ben commented. The hooded woman turns to reveal herself.

"What a lovely thing to say Benjamin," The woman responded, Ben's parents stand there in shock. "Surprised to see me again Belle and Adam?"

"You know them," Mal says.

"Helena, it's good to see you again," Belle spoke.

"Now, now I didn't come here to bring up the past. I just came pay my respects and to inform you that Evie will be staying with me and so is Regina," Helena replied.

"Why would she be staying with you?" Mal asked, confused.

"Helena is Evie's aunt," Belle revealed.

"You're the Gingerbread witch!" Ben gasped.

"Yes, not the child eater like some of the rumours which were spread, not long after my arrest which some people neglected to correct. I must leave before things turn ugly," Helena responded as she turned to leave.

"It's nice to see you are healthy again," Mal said. Helena nods.

"Alive again is more accurate, you're welcome to visit anytime you want Mal, I'm not one to separate friends and families like others. I thought it would be best for Evelyn to be around someone who could better help her with her magic. In a safer and more welcoming environment to her kind," Helena says.

"You want to rebuild your gingerbread village?" Adam assumed.

"Yes, beast and to start over with my family, I'm rebuilding all that you and Auradon destroyed those years ago." Helena said.

"It's a different time now miss, a different world. We can all start over," Ben tried to reason.

"That's where you're wrong Benjamin, I have no quarrel with you, my issue is those that came before you, those that ruined my name, destroyed my home and helped take away my child. I lost the chance to raise my child to see him take his first steps hear his word. All of it, I bid you farewell." Helena spoke then vanishing.

End of chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Neal Nolan, the Prince and the Wolf Part Four. A Proposition.**_

Showing Bruno around Storybrooke is both exciting yet rather terrifying to Neal. The terrifying part comes across from the fear of being caught with Bruno. That would be scene Neal wanted no part of. He knew that if they spotted Neal and Bruno together there would be hell to pay!

"This town looks rather charming," Bruno commented.

"It is but can also be rather crowded at times," Neal said.

"I've never seen establishments and streets like this before," Bruno revealed.

"What's a diner?" Bruno asked.

"A place where you can buy food and drinks, we use to hang out there all the time, me and my family. But it's closed now ever since aunt Ruby left with uncle Whale, they're in Auradon now. No one else is here to run it." Neal explains.

"What a pity," Bruno said.

"Yep, but there been talk that about who wants to buy it, but nothing is set in stone," Neal replies.

"So, do you come from a big family too?" Bruno asked.

"I guess, my family tree is quite complex." Neal answered.

"Neal, are you sure you should be the one showing me around this town of yours?" Bruno asks.

"Of, course, why do you ask?" Neal asked back.

"I've noticed how you constantly look back and forth as if you're worried for us to be seen together by someone else." Bruno explained.

"It's just a lot of people talk in this town and things tend to get muddled. And anyone new town automatically gets proved guilty until proven innocent," Neal replied.

"Then perhaps this is where we should part, I would hate for you to get caught up in any unnecessary drama." Bruno suggested.

"I guess, we should maybe," Neal started but stops when his mobile starts ringing.

"Maybe, you should sort whatever is causing your device to make a noise," Bruno interrupted. Neal pulls out his phone, he still couldn't recognise the number. Neal answers and barely thirty seconds in he hangs up and puts his phone away. How many phones did these people have?

"Are you okay?" Bruno asks.

"Y…Yeah, just a wrong number," Neal lied.

"Are you certain?" Bruno asked.

"Of, course, you were right maybe, we should split now before anyone sees us. But maybe we could meet up again on friendly circumstances." Neal suggests wanting Bruno desperately to want the same.

"I would like that very much where and when exactly?" Bruno asks.

"Next Saturday the local museum," Neal answers the two then parted.

* * *

After parting, Neal headed to the local stores to buy art supplies. Since he was running really low on them. After buying the supplies, he headed over to the local library where he is surprised to see Marcel sat at a table. Marcel looks up from a shedload of books and waves for Neal to come over. Neal walks over to the table and sits down facing opposite Marcel.

"I thought you were grounded," Neal commented.

"I am, I'm here to pick up some books for Merlin and some for school," Marcel replies.

"I didn't know you took art and history of architecture," Neal says.

"I don't it's for an out of school project," Marcel said.

"Intriguing," Neal responds.

"You're good at drawing and all that art stuff," Marcel starts.

"I wouldn't say good," Neal responded.

"You're no Louis Sullivan and Leonardo da Vinci, but you've got skill." Marcel said.

"What do you want?" Neal asks.

"Why, Neal Nolan, I am offended that you would think I am after something! I thought we were friends," Marcel replied trying to act sincerely hurt.

"We are friends, which I'm still unsure why? So, what do you need from me?" Neal asked.

"Alright you got me, Neal. Just between us, Chad wants to someday own the old diner and re-open it," Marcel starts.

"That's great," Neal says.

"It is but Chad was right that we don't have the money to live the lifestyles and do the things we want to do with our allowances and all the jobs out there are terrible pay," Neal replies.

"I'm still not following," Neal spoke.

"Long story short, Chad got the idea by watching some film called 'Dutch Courage' then I watched that 'Pardon My Past' episode from Charmed show you told me about. I want to have a speakeasy, like one of the cousins had." Marcel explains, Neal just looks at the wizard in shock and awe, the other boy would never have such dare and ambition to want to do such a thing.

"You know speakeasies were not legal right?" Neal asked.

"Just a formality, Chad is going to need quite a lot of time to build the skills and the other stuff. You mentioned that your magic is tied to pictures and paintings, you can and enter and leave them. Maybe, you could bring one to life or our combined magic could." Marcel answers.

"What if you got busted?" Neal pointed out.

"I'll handle all the right magical wards and cloaking spells, and if I did no one would have to know you were involved just help me with the layout." Marcel says, Neal looks at Marcel unsure. "Come on you said to April, you wanted to try new things after having your surgery this is perfect a new challenge it be fun,"

"Fine, but we have to be careful," Neal gave in.

"Of, course, saint Neal, I'll handle everything else, you just focus on the layout." Marcel responds.

* * *

Marcel and Neal spent three hours in the library talking discreetly and going over possible layout and designs for the speakeasy. They agreed to keep this solely between themselves until everything was ready. Neal was surprised to learn Chad was to be kept out of this. After leaving the library, Neal headed home, not wanting to be late for lunch with his family. It didn't take him long to return to the farm. Entering through the front door, he walks through the living room into the kitchen/dining room, where he sees Emma sat drinking coffee with a plate that has a cheeseburger on with some onion rings. Snow and David having the same as their daughter.

"Where did you sneak off this morning?" Snow asked.

"Just to get some art supplies," Neal answers, "Are you and Baelfire still going out for dinner with Henry and Violet tomorrow?"

"That's the plan," Emma answered.

"I could have taken you to get the supplies," Snow says.

"I know, but you two always sleep in on the weekends and the ace doesn't hurt as much, I can walk a lot easier." Neal replies.

"We just don't want you, to over do it that's all," David spoke up. Neal walks over to the counter and picks up his lunch which is a vegan spicy cheese pizza. He then returns to the table and sits down.

"Are they still trying to get out of going on their honeymoon?" Neal asks Emma.

"Yes," Emma bluntly said.

"We've had a honeymoon," Snow spoke.

"That one doesn't count, you had the threat of the original curse hanging and everything. Paris for two weeks, is a bargain people would do almost anything for that kind of offer. Not to mention its free all your friends put something towards it, think how hurt they would be if you didn't go," Neal said.

"It's just we still haven't found the bounty hunters and we still have a little bit of rebuilding to do," David says.

"Sorted, Zelena will be doing mayor duties for those two weeks and I'll be staying here. I'm pretty sure we can handle the farm," Emma responded.

"Twenty-four-hour saviour protection," Neal said.

End of chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: WARNING THEY WILL BE SOME VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

_**The Princess and the Demigod Part 2, Promises.**_

Hagon returned to his chambers, once back in there with Cuddles, he moves his hands away from his ears, at last, that horrible whistle noise has ended. He wipes the blood away from his eyes with a tissue, he conjured. Hagon sits down on the floor and pets Cuddles for a few minutes, while in deep thought. Something wasn't right his father wasn't someone to cut a punishment sort. He was always five steps ahead which what made his father so unbearable. His father always had a plan a, a plan b and so on. Also, who was he referring too? And why wouldn't she be too mad? Why was his Dad inspecting his weight and height?

Hagon notices that on his small bookshelf on the actual top of it. One of the few books that were given to him by his father. Walking over to the bookshelf, he picks up the open book and sees a small piece of paper wedged between two of the pages. Hagon takes out the wedged piece of paper and walks back to Cuddles and sits back down. There wasn't much on the note very straight to the point. The note made Hagon smile, finally something to do. However, he needed to think things through. He needed to know if either his Dad or older brother, put up that insufferable boundary and protection spell up yet. The reason being that spell prevented him from leaving a designated area without one of their consent and no one deemed a threat could enter said place.

"Wanna go out on an adventure Cuddles?" Hagon asked the three-headed dog. The head-on the left barks making Hagon frown. "We won't be gone for long, I'm just doing a favour," The second head sighed and barked his tone reeking of excitement. While the third head on the right speaks up barking in agreement to his left counterpart.

"I have to do a friend a favour," Hagon protests not liking the fond of the left and right heads being against him. Holding the piece of paper out to the three-headed dog. Why was he holding the piece of paper out like it was evidence to some teacher to let him leave early? The heads on the right and left of Cuddles start to bark loudly.

"Shush, okay, I get it you're worried. But I can't be killed the favour is straight forward it won't even take me two minutes. Patrick and Dad don't have to know," Hagon says. Still, two of the three heads frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the memorial service, Audrey and her family returned to their family estate. Where not long after a small group of Auradon officials arrived at their doors. The family knew what they were after and just had a servant open the door and usher them in wanting to get this over. While the family watched the officials like hawks, Audrey's glare was the most noticeable her parents and grandmother at least attempted to be subtle. Audrey decided she would watch those on the third floor and that floor alone. Eventually, one official comes across one of the doors on the third floor. The official goes to open the door but Audrey spots him and immediately jumps in front of the door in defiance.

"Not this room," Audrey said.

"Pardon," The official responds.

"Not this room, you have all the others no one has this room!" Audrey barked.

"I'm just following through procedure," The official says.

"You have the dungeons and the other fifteen rooms, this one remains alone," Audrey snapped not stepping aside.

"I apologise for my daughter's behaviour. But I must insist you see sympathy for this room, in particular, it is most sacred to us due to personal reasons. We've shown no defiance in housing orphans of both Auradon and the Isle here until homes can be found. We just ask that this room, you find is unfit for any of the orphans," Phillip spoke up, he a minute before the confrontation arrived on the third floor.

"I suppose that is fair, you are already taking in many of children one room to be left alone isn't too bad." The official said before walking off.

"Audrey, you can't be so rude to a man who's just doing his job," Philip scolded.

"And you can't scold me for doing mine," Audrey responded. "Am I the only one of us, who is not blind. If I wasn't up here, he would have opened the door."

"We are not blind; I would have dealt with it without being so rude. The people of Auradon have forgotten, we will never forget even Benjamin has forgotten." Philip said.

"I will never forgive them for what they did to her that I promise," Audrey spoke.

* * *

Hagon goes to close the bedroom door but finds Patrick standing there.

"You decided to be a good boy, after all," Patrick commented.

"I didn't fancy coughing up eight pints of blood," Hagon responded coldly.

"I get it you hate me for bringing you back," Patrick says.

"Among many other things," Hagon said.

"I did what I had to do," Patrick replies.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," Hagon snaps.

"Whether you're tied to father's spell or not you will outlive them and so many others. You wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to them even with your natural lifespan," Patrick responded.

"At least without his spell, I wouldn't have to miss half of each year for eternity, never getting to live life to it's fullest," Hagon said.

"The spell is for your own protection, let's just leave it at that," Patrick snaps.

"Against what? I am one of the most powerful beings in all existence, the only people with the means to hurt me are you and Dad, besides the two of you, I am invincible," Hagon shouted.

"Enough, that is your problem brother, you assume you're invincible because of your heritage, you have no idea about the dangers that lurk. Dangers that can hurt you in ways worse than death," Patrick bellowed.

"I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep call me, when dinner is ready," Hagon replies, as he turned away from his brother. Patrick sighed and walked off.

* * *

Three minutes pass and Hagon quickly closes his bedroom door. Looking down at the note the boy smiles, he has something to do. Something to distract himself at least for a little while.

"Don't tell Patrick or Dad," Hagon tells Cuddles, he then vanishes in blue flames. He reappears on Cinderella and Edward's estate which also was one of the few places across Auradon that didn't get harmed in any way. Right now, William the father of Edward and grandfather of Chad is outside in the royal gardens. He is alone reading while sitting on a bench. Suddenly, William finds the words on the pages to vanish looking up from the book, he gasps at Hagon.

"How did you get onto my estate?" William demands.

"Magic and it's your son's estate," Hagon answered and corrected. William puts the book to one side and stands up.

"Why are you here?" William asks.

"To fulfil a promise to a friend of mine, who is intimate with your grandson," Hagon answers.

"Sad that desperate people care for such a parasite," William said.

"Same could be said for you, William. Now I haven't got a lot of time so," Hagon says, then with a flick of his right wrist he savagely cuts the left side of William's face leaving three large gashes. William let out a scream. The violence progressed Hagon then uses his magic dislocate both of William's legs making him fall. Before slowly one by one snapping the elder's fingers. Hagon wanted this to last for hours, however, his amulet started shining blue. The boy huffed and approaches the crippled elder. "Sadly, I have to cut this short,"

"P…Please don't," William begged.

"I believe your grandson begged many times for his pain you inflicted to stop. He never got that wish." Hagon responded, he then drags a sobbing William to his feet.

"I did a bad thing and I'm sorry," William says. Hagon chuckles.

"No, you're not but you will be," Hagon responded, Hagon then makes a fist with his right hand and William lets out a large cry before combusting leaving behind a trail of blood splattered all over. Some of the blood gets onto Hagon's face and top.

End of chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Evie and the Witch's Curse, Part 2 Family History. **_

It only took Helena seconds to return to her Gingerbread Village, which she still plans on rebuilding. And to make the village better than it was previously. When she returns, she sees Regina with a conscious Evie, right now Evie is out in the open attempting to levitate a rock. And her struggle is clear.

"You're doing fine Evie baby steps, you've managed to create a small breeze," Regina complimented.

"Evie, you will never manipulate any form of earth with that posture and stance," Helena commented it came out rather harsh unintentionally. Evie's concentration broke leaving the rock she was attempting to levitate back to how it normally is.

"HELENA," Regina snapped.

"I'm pointing out the obvious, she will make mistakes but if she's not being corrected, she won't make progress," Helena replies. Evie turned to face both witches.

"You make it all look easy, you two. You're both prodigies of witchcraft," Evie says, she didn't mind a challenge, but the art of the craft didn't feel like a challenge it felt like an impossible task given to her to mock and belittle her.

"I know but for every critique, there has to be a compliment," Regina responds, "She was successful in manipulating the wind around her,"

"Prodigies aren't necessarily innately gifted at everything we do, we had good teachers," Helena said.

"My posture and stance worked great for air why not for earth?" Evie asks.

"You are aware of the elements aren't you, Evelyn," Helena replies.

"Yes, four elements that make up nature each one has a polar opposite," Evie answers.

"That's it!" Helena says unimpressed.

"What is there else to know?" Evie asked.

"Grimhilde didn't teach you anything of the craft," Helena says.

"A little bit about potions, I can make sleeping potions and fire stingers potions, but that was it," Evie replied.

"They two was on the Isle for most of Evie's life, she might have thought there wasn't much point in teaching her a lot about the craft since they couldn't practice magic," Regina pointed out.

"No, Grimhilde took great pride in four things being the fairest, the smartest and a Pershing witch and being the most powerful. She never liked being weaker than my mother or me. Regina, you're not one of those people who faint over the tiniest drops of blood?" Helena enquired.

"Losing a drop of my blood is the least of my concerns," Regina responded. Helena then conjured a small needle. Which she uses to prick one of Regina's fingers the droplet of blood which falls from the witch's fingers during midfall it floats upwards and starts to admit a purple night. Helena then approaches her niece and does the same, however, instead of purple light, Evie's droplet of blood radiates a violet light instead.

"What exactly are you planning to learn from this?" Evie questions.

"The truth behind, Grimhilde neglecting to teach you about the gifts, you have inherited," Helena answered.

"Well," Regina says.

"I'd thought as much Grimhilde neglected to train you because your innate power is stronger than hers, you surpass her naturally," Helena replies. "It explains why you could hurt Rumpelstiltskin a little, whereas your mother couldn't do anything against him really,"

"With the anti-magic law still active in Auradon, am I still welcomed there?" Evie asks, she found a home there.

"Ben wouldn't banish you," Regina tells the girl.

"Auradon isn't stable and if the council start to doubt Ben, they could try and push for an election for a new ruler or rulers. Let's hope for the best though," Helena pointed out. She didn't want to scare the girl, but she didn't want to make the girl naïve.

"Why don't we take a break from magic and Auradon politics, for now, you haven't had much to eat, Evie," Regina suggested.

* * *

The dinner went fairly well, they had all agreed not to bring up magic or the state of Auradon. They needed something positive to work on. Regina decided to double-check the condition of Doug after dinner. Leaving just aunt and niece together.

"You've got a lot to learn," Helena said as the two sits on a gingerbread couch where the cushions are made of marshmallows, on Helena's lap lies a large rectangular green leather-bound book.

"Where do I start? And what good will it do, if Doug will never awaken," Evie asked.

"We will start where the source of a witch's magic comes from and the history of our family. We learn by those who came before us and past events. If there a small chance that Doug can be saved then you must try, it is better to try than to never try at all," Helena answers.

"I just keep thinking that if I'd never loved him, if I had let him go, he would be fine," Evie confessed.

"Evelyn Pershing, there is no love without sacrifice, even if you had let him go. His life wouldn't be painless. Pain is a part of life it allows us to grow, evolve and appreciate the good times we have," Helena told Evie, her voice stern but soft.

"Maybe," Evie sighed.

"NO! Definitely," Helena says.

"So, tell me about the elements than," Evie spoke.

"Water is the element of change and adaption. Fire is the element of drive and life and just like life fire can be unpredictable it brings light and warmth but also may bring destruction. Earth is the element of endurance and strength. It is strong and its will is almost unbreakable. Finally, the element of air, the fourth element the element of freedom and inner peace. Neither element can exist without one another they balance each other out. The elements are what makes up nature, and is the source of all Light Magic," Helena explained.

"What happens if the elements are out of sync?" Evie asks.

"Twisted things, happen the elements will always try to remain in balance with one another." Helena answered.

"Our family, why do people flinch at the mention of the Pershing witches not just my mother but Pershing witches in general?" Evie asked.

"This book holds the secret and a lot of insight into our family, after the first page just take a look at page five hundred," Helena answered and advised. Evie nods and takes the book and opens it on page one.

* * *

**Page One:** _The Introduction:_

The Pershing bloodline is the first and oldest bloodline of witches to exist, chosen personally by the Goddess Hecate, they serve as the servants of nature. They can be either a person's greatest alley or gravest enemy.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Back almost three thousand years ago, during a time of fear, worry and war a young woman is the only person. Who can stand between a power-crazed emperor and world domination! This young woman was born and raised in a humble village, to a blacksmith Edward Pershing and his wife Katherine. While her family wasn't wealthy, they had enough to live by and their village has a deep sense of community. The twenty-one-year-old witch, Davina has her whole life planned out, she would marry her fiancé and carry on her bloodline. Passing on all that she has learned from her father to her children and to continue living an almost invisible life.

Today, Davina woke up to loud screams and banging on the Pershing hut wooden door. The loud banging and screams made her quickly head to the door and open it. To her surprise, the blond, green-eyed witch with olive skin sees a massive hoard of villagers and townsmen and women with their children. Davina dressed quite modesty mostly brown rags and walked barefoot. Davina's fiancé made her a simple silver chained necklace, that has a small silver dove attached to it. He chose a dove as he remembered how fondly Davina was of that bird species in particular.

"What are you all doing here?" Davina asked.

"Emperor Duncan and his armies are advancing towards our villages and towns," A villager answered.

"My father, he's recently passed," Davina says.

"You are his daughter," A villager said.

"What of it? There are armies of this part of the region that were built to protect us," Davina pointed out.

"Our armies are falling, they can't hold Duncan back, he has the protection of Dragons, he wants to wipe out anyone who doesn't fit his idea of the perfect world," Another villager answered. Davina frowned; it wasn't as if she didn't care for these people. She did it was just she never had to fight someone with magic or have some never mind hundreds possibly thousands of people rely solely on her. She had no idea where to start her father would know what to do, Duncan wouldn't be a problem if her father's state of health hadn't declined these past few years prior to his death.

"There must be another witch or sorceress who can help," Davina tried to reason.

"There isn't enough time, we need you and we need you now! We don't want to live under a tyrant or have our homes turned to ash!" A townswoman yelled, just as Davina's fiancé Troy a man in his early twenties with smooth dark hair, white skin, dark blue eyes who wears brown rags comes into view. He only woke up a minute ago and his head was really just starting to function properly.

"Pardon, but why have we got so many guests at our doors?" Troy asked, if it wasn't for the fact that Troy suffered from a terrible cart accident injuring his left leg severely making it, so he needed a walking stick to help him walk. He would have been called up to the front.

"Can you give us a minute," Davina requested, well not really, she just said that to be polite before closing the door. She turned and faced Troy. "Duncan and his armies are approaching our peninsula; they say he has dragons with him and that our armies are falling."

"Then you should help them," Troy said.

"I can't I don't know how Troy," Davina replies.

"Use your magic, you're a Pershing witch," Troy says.

"I am a Pershing, but I have none of the Pershing qualities, all those that came before me were great warriors and healers. I've never been in a simple fight and people expect me, to take on Duncan and all of his armies!" Davina snapped.

"Davina, you were lucky enough to be born and grow up in a time when your family didn't have to run for their lives. Your father and those who came before you had to run and learn to fight to survive it was hit and miss all the time with them. Only experience and motivation helped them become great warriors and healers," Troy responded remaining calm.

"I don't have any experience how am I supposed to get the experience I need? In such a short time," Davina shouted.

"Davina, you're focusing on all the wrong things right now," Troy responded.

"Then what should I be focusing on?" Davina asks.

"What you do know, my love. Your father taught you everything he knew, he left you with dozens of grimoires. Take whatever time we have and find out how you can apply your strengths into facing Duncan, be creative as you always have been. Why do you think your father was respected so much?" Troy said.

"He was powerful," Davina answered.

"No, it was because he was kind it was because of his morals. He had great power and never abused it never tried to take people's freedom and rights from them. He looked out for people and in return, they had faith in him and that's where he gained their respect," Troy replied.

"I can't live up to his legacy," Davina says.

"This isn't about legacy, he is proud of you, that I am sure. Everyone out there has faith in you, I have the most faith that you will do the right thing. If Duncan isn't stopped then we can't have the family, we planned just as thousands will lose their families and the chance of a future family of their own," Troy tells Davina.

"Go outside and tell them, I'll help and ask them not to go anywhere else and ask them how long it could take for Duncan and his men to reach our region." Davina requested. Troy did what she requested, she searched through all the grimoires at her disposal, recalled the stories her father told her about his battles. Everything, trying to come up with a plan one that might not lead to a full out war.

* * *

Eventually, Davina came to form a plan one she wasn't fully convinced it would work. But right now, she had no other option. She left to reach the neck the peninsula where their armies would be fighting a losing battle against Duncan and his armies. Davina was horrified, she could see six dragons breathing immense fire down at the soldiers fighting against Duncan.

"Stand down all of you," Davina shouted, still sat on her horse. She drew the attention of both armies making both halts briefly.

"A peasant comes to the battlefield to beg, how lovely," Duncan snarled.

"Leave us be," Davina requested the soldiers on her side, "I'm here on the behalf of Edward," The soldiers on her side nod and ride away leaving her alone in the presence of Duncan, his armies and his dragons.

"Are you supposed to be a last-minute gift to try and ask for mercy?" Duncan asks.

"No, Duncan, I am asking you to use whatever common sense, you have. I won't let you expand your empire any further," Davina answered.

"YOU! Stop me, a man who has six dragons and thousands of warriors at my side which is barely a fraction of my army as a whole, you really are delusional," Duncan replies.

"Have it your way than Duncan," Davina said making direct eye contact with the tyrant.

"You're not worth my time, dragons have at her," Duncan says dismissing the witch. The dragons circle Davina in the air, Davina would be lying if she wasn't nervous and terrified. But right now, this wasn't about her. This is about countless innocent lives. The dragon breathes fire in her direction she makes a quick hand gesture extinguishing their fire. Before she makes two fists into the direction of the six dragons. The dragons are turned to stone and they then shatter. Hundreds of pieces of stone fall down onto Davina. Duncan and his army find themselves in awe, she had easily killed six dragons all at once.

"Who are you?" Duncan demanded to know.

"Davina Pershing, daughter of Edward Pershing, after today, if I find out you try and take over one more town, village, city, region hell or kingdom. I will come to you and you will suffer my wrath," Davina warns the emperor, she then stamps her left foot hard onto the ground. The earth started to violently shake, she extends her hands out to both her left and right side. Davina calling upon all of her magical strength slices through the short piece of land that connects Duncan's empire to the peninsula where her home village and other villages and towns lie. She then uses her magic to push the peninsula far away from Duncan and his armies.

This incredible act of magic left Davina on bed rest for almost three weeks. This act of power was known across the world. People could not talk about it for days.

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

"She did that all by herself?" Evie said in disbelief.

"Yes, it's truly amazing what a person can do if she can see the same faith and trust other people can see in them," Helena replies.

"What happened to the peninsula and everyone who lived there?" Evie asks.

"Keep reading and you'll see," Helena tells the girl. Evie nods and resumes her reading.

"Davina went on to earn the title of Davina the Great, all of the towns, villages and cities in peninsula came together to form a new kingdom known as Arendelle. She faced Emperor Duncan once more years later and with help of a few witches, she collapsed his empire leaving him only with a small kingdom, she and her husband Troy shared a daughter together," Evie read out loud. "She created the Arendelle!"

"No, she split a vast piece of land it was people on the peninsula who created Arendelle," Helena responded.

"People fear us all because of our power," Evie said.

"Yes, but the people of the peninsula respected and had faith in two of our own because they knew that Edward and Davina had great power but wouldn't abuse it," Helena says.

"We never learned about Davina's history with Arendelle," Evie replied.

"My grandmother was quite a private person, she wanted our family to know of her stories to show, we can do great things selfless things," Helena said.

End of chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Carlos' Second Childhood, Part 1.**_

Carlos thought the memorial service, went rather well. But still Jane plagued his mind, he couldn't not think about her. Right now, Carlos is sitting down on an old park bench with Dude sat beside him on the bench. The boy's mouth was dry from dehydration and calling out the same name over and over.

"What am I going to do?" Carlos asked not really expecting an answer. He wished there was some way of him getting to Jane. But sadly, there was no way he could reach her without Jane herself granting permission stupid Blood Magic. Dude started to bark. "What's wrong buddy?" Carlos started to stroke Dude rather affectionally. But still the dog didn't stop barking.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, Dude turned his head and continued to bark. Carlos decides to find out what's troubling his favourite companion. The boy turned his head and to his horror he sees a beast of some sorts, a large figure made out of mud or clay. The figure is walking slowly towards the vk and his pet. Carlos quickly picks up Dude. Carlos not wanting to stick around makes a run for it heading back to camp. Carlos must have been running for ten minutes straight before he had to stop to catch his breathe. Again, to his horror he finds the clay/mud monster standing right in front of him. How could that thing move so fast? Carlos quickly turns to run away from the monster but barely after a few steps he finds himself trapped in a cage with bars.

"LET ME OUT!" Carlos shouted.

"Must return the offspring home," The monster said, before it started walking off in the direction of the dark forest. Carlos starts kicking against the bars trying to loosen them. It was so bizarre the cage is made from the monster's left arm.

"OFFSPRING!" Carlos gasped; this was just getting weirder. The boy carefully but quickly is able to throw Dude out of the cage, since the small dog could fit through the bars. "Run get help," Dude just barks before running his eyes displaying the dog's sadness and pain at Carlos being trapped and taken. The dog runs in the direction of the camp. Carlos kept trying to break through the bars for a good two hours, but the bars weren't phased, and neither was the monster. Eventually, Carlos tired and still dehydrated blacked out.

End of chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Princess and the Demigod. Part 3 Conversations and Hiding.**_

Hagon returned to his chambers in the Underworld, relieved that he hasn't been caught. Cuddles looks pleased to see him the frown now gone. Hagon is still curious about what cut his punishment short. Leaves his room with Cuddles following, the two try to be as stealthy as possible. So, they wouldn't be caught. He reaches his father's study/office.

"The earthquake was induced by magic, very few have the magic nor skill to create one, it has to be him," Patrick reasoned.

"I know how magic works son, I taught you everything you know," Hades replies, as the god lit a cigar with his left thumb.

"I'm not implying that the point I am making is that, he wasn't able to break out before the whole disaster with the kids," Patrick said.

"He will still be weak from breaking free, as long as Hagon, stays here …" Hades says.

"OW, Cuddles stop clawing at my legs, I'm trying to listen to psychotic papa and Patrick," Hagon scolded whispering. The three heads just stare at the boy.

"You want to use the boundary spell again?" Patrick suggested.

"I'm not sure Evadne might be available if she's still not on vacation," Hagon replied.

"Not that hag," Hagon whispered.

"Hagon loathes that hag, besides if it is him who has broken free, can Evadne handle him," Patrick pointed out.

"All my boys despise Evadne, it's become a tradition of sorts, it could be fun to see my little Haggie squirm, I can add further protection wards, but Evadne may need help," Hades responds.

"Haggie!" Hagon said still quietly his father hated nicknames and who is he? That they are so concerned by. Cuddles still not content with Hagon not listening to him. Starts to pull at the boy's trousers. "CUDDLES, PLEASE STOP!" The boy can't understand why his four-legged best friend was being like this. Yes, he knows it's dangerous to be spying on his father and brother. But they never acted this strange before, so his snooping is justified.

"Perhaps, you could stay here with Hagon and I'll search for him, that way if he is to show his face down here, he will think twice," Patrick suggests. "Of, course, Hagon will definitely know something is wrong if you suddenly decide to take a more active role in his life,"

"I didn't have children for them to think, Patrick sometimes I wonder just how much my children believe their desires and plans for their lives. Actually, coincide with the plans I have for them," Hades replies.

"And here I thought you just wanted to settle down have a family, go on family vacations," Patrick joked.

"Again, son thinking, you're only supposed to think when I'll tell you to," Hades said.

"Every day, you get even more intolerable," Hagon mumbled. What did his mother see in his father?

"Didn't grandpa Cronus say that to you?" Patrick jokes.

"Perhaps," Hades said.

"Just tell me what plan you want to follow with, we haven't got a lot of time," Patrick says.

"Go and find him, send him back to Tartarus, make sure she doesn't find out he has escaped. It's time for me and Hagon to have some quality father-son bonding time," Hades tells Patrick. This was worse than Hagon thought if his father wanted to be in the same room as him. Whatever this threat whoever that he is clearly someone his brother and father are wary of which makes Hagon seem to have more questions and zero answers. The boy couldn't risk being caught spying. He swiftly but quietly returns to his chambers with Cuddles.

* * *

Meanwhile over in Auradon in the night-time hours, the man which has escaped from Tartarus still weak. Walking with a limp the man who Hades and Patrick have been panicking over. The man found himself using a long wooden snapped tree branch as a walking stick due to his weak and injured state. The man who has been walking aimlessly around well to anyone but him. Eventually, finds himself at the old cave where the deceased Merlin of Auradon, Morgana La Fay and Marcel used to live in hiding at. He enters the cave and smiles at the sight of the petrified Morgana.

"Lucky me," The man said before tossing the tree branch to one-side, he then holds his hands outwards toward the petrified Morgana within seconds, she shatters her magic and lifeforce being ripped from her which the man absorbs with utter-most pleasure!

End of chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chad Charming, the Beast Prince Part 3 Field of Chrysanthemums.**_

Back at Ashley and Sean's home, in the back garden, Chad is sat down on a patio chair looking down at his school notes which he has laid out on the patio table. He detests studying and not just because some of the subjects could be boring. Studying isn't the boy's only problem. No, the boy has been finding the past few nights difficult to sleep.

"Sunshine, rain or snow, you're always in the garden," A voice commented from behind Chad. The boy still sat downturns his around a little and sees Ashley, his mother's Storybrooke counterpart standing at the open backdoor.

"It's one of my favourite places to be in a place that doesn't consist of four walls," Chad replies.

"Ah yes, I forgot about the whole your parent's favourite flowers making you sick," Ashley said.

"I haven't and my parents made sure I never did," Chad says.

"It's okay to miss them," Ashley replies.

"I know, but at the same time, I don't want them to think I hate them," Chad confessed.

"They already know, you don't hate them," Ashley said.

"They loved me; they went against all their morals to have me. And I couldn't just want to be their son, I had to have more. Did I tell you; I was supposed to be named after my grandfather, but when he saw me saw how disgusting looking, I am he forbade it?" Chad replied.

"No, you didn't tell me that, but to have a child named after you is a great honour. It sounds to me, that you were lucky not to inherit his name," Ashley says.

"I wish, I could let them know, I'm grateful for them bringing me into existence. That I could tell them, I love them and if there was a way for them to be here, I would do whatever it took," Chad responded.

"I'm home," Alexandra announced walking from the living room into the kitchen, carrying a large bouquet of violets, that have a card attached to it. Chad and Ashley look in Alexandra's direction.

"Ah someone's got an admirer," Chad commented.

"Yeah pity there not for me," Alexandra sighed, passing them over to her mother. Ashley smiled accepting the flowers and card from her daughter. She sniffed the flowers and smiled. She then carefully put the flowers down on the patio table and opened the card and read it.

"Your father is so romantic," Ashley blushed. A few seconds later a white dove fly's overhead and drops a Chrysanthemum precisely in front of Chad on one of his textbooks with a small card attached to it by twine.

"Aww Marcel," Chad says, as he untangles the card from the twine. Chad picks up the small card. "Just to let you know that I'm always thinking about you, can't wait to be able to see you again,"

"I still can't believe he threw you across roads and trapped you in a mirror. And now he's sending you a flower by air," Alexandra confessed.

"We've never been the conventional couple," Chad replies.

"Chad that flower isn't it the Chrysanthemum flower? That is…" Ashley started to ask.

"The best flower of all, why yes," Chad quickly answered smiling as he held the flower. "I remember when I first discovered these, it was with Marcel,"

"How, I thought you could only leave with their permission?" Alexandra pointed out.

"The spell was more specific to my bedroom; Marcel can be rather creative at times," Chad responded.

"Alright spill it, I want to know how it all happened," Alexandra insisted as she sat down at the patio table.

"You know almost all of my dating experiences and all I know is literally nothing about yours Alex," Chad replies.

"There is a perfectly valid explanation, as to why that is," Alexandra said.

"Which is?" Chad asks.

"Mom and Dad spying," Alexandra answered.

"We weren't spying, we were observing," Ashley defended herself and her husband.

"One in the same thing and only people who were spying would duck behind a bush!" Alexandra says. Chad just laughs.

"All right moving along, it was a week after Marcel saved me from my grandpa's hunters." Chad starts to recall.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Young Chad is lying in bed, tired not sleep deprived tired. But tired of what his life consists of. Every little part of his day was planned to the letter. And the boy despises it so immensely. He's been lying underneath his duvet covers for ages and hasn't felt the urge to sleep whatsoever. Sighing the boy gets out from the covers and carefully tiptoes across from his bed over to the wooden replicas, he carefully lifts the replica of Rapunzel's tower to one side and picks up the silver pocket watch Marcel gave him. He then puts the tower replica back in its rightful place.

"Marcel, Marcel, Marcel," Chad whispered over the pocket watch and the boy waited. The door to Chad's balcony opens by itself. Emerging from navy smoke Marcel appears before Chad. Marcel is wearing a navy jean, navy boots and a white t-shirt with a navy leather jacket. Clothes which he had conjured from magic.

"Miss me already," Marcel commented with a smirk.

"You bet I did," Chad says, Marcel walks over to Chad.

"Nice bear pyjamas," Marcel complimented. Chad looks down at his pyjama t-shirt and bottoms each having little bears printed on. The boy blushes.

"I so didn't totally think this through," Chad admitted.

"I can tell, so Rapunzel what do you want to do tonight?" Marcel asks.

"Take me anywhere let me experience something, tonight Patrick comes tomorrow for a check-up, and grandpa will be staying for a week in a couple of days," Chad answers.

"That I can do, you better get changed. While I sort out your little predicament about leaving for tonight," Marcel says before walking past Chad and leaving Chad's bedroom through the bedroom door. Chad walked over to his wardrobe and opens it quietly and starts to pick out the right clothes. About five minutes later Marcel returned. Lucky for Chad he was able to pick out and change into some new clothes. Blue trousers, a white t-shirt which he covered with a thick white jumper. All he needed was shoes something he lacked there wasn't really a point to him having shoes since he spent all his day inside the palace.

"I just need shoes," Chad said.

"Leave that to me, prince," Marcel replies clicking his fingers seconds later Chad finds his feet in glass trainers.

"Glass trainers!" Chad said.

"I'd thought you would look cute in glass trainers; shall we go?" Marcel asks.

"We shall," Chad answered, Marcel then leads Chad over to the balcony, "Wait, how did you get their consent?" Chad asks

"A simple mimicking spell on your mother nothing too serious," Marcel answers.

* * *

After answering that question the two left, Marcel used his magic to transport them far away from Cinderella and Edward's palace. Marcel and Chad reappear in a vast field of Chrysanthemums. The night air is cold which made the boys shiver a little. But Chad loved it. Nature was something his parents couldn't control. The moon is full, and the stars are all on display.

"This is beautiful," Chad commented.

"I came across this place the other day when I needed to find herbs for my mother, I thought it would be a nice play for just the two of us," Marcel said.

"You have excellent taste," Chad complimented.

"I know, now if our last conversation I recall well, you said you always wanted to ride a horse, b…" Marcel started.

"But mommy and daddy think it's too dangerous," Chad interrupted.

"Yes, well I decided to change it tonight Chad Charming, you will finally get to ride a horse like the fine prince you are," Marcel says.

"I don't own a horse and I have no idea how," Chad pointed out.

"Leave that to me," Marcel said and with a flick of his wrist, a black horse appears before them with a saddle and everything. It took almost half an hour to earn the horse's trust but once earned the two hopped on and rode for ages. Marcel couldn't not stare at Chad's massive smile it was so captivating.

**End of flashback:**

* * *

"How sweet," Ashley commented.

"It really was this flower was the only flower I encountered after the incidence in my parents' gardens," Chad says.

"Did you ever go back to that field?" Alexandra asks.

"Many times, I wanted to build a home there someday a place in the middle of the nowhere where I wouldn't be found or judged," Chad answers. "I'll be back just popping to the toilet," Chad then left the garden.

"Alex," Ashley says.

"Yes, mom," Alexandra responds.

"The Chrysanthemum flower is the flower that symbolises death!" Ashley reveals. Alexandra is shocked and doesn't respond straight away not until five minutes later.

"Maybe to everyone else it symbolises death, but to Chad it symbolises love," Alexandra said.

End of chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Zelena and the Little Witch, Part 1 Discovery on the Docks.**_

It wasn't as if Zelena wasn't fond of the Alice girl, she actually found the young woman rather charming and interesting. It was just that she is taking her daughter Robin away from her. Not to another realm, just taking Robin from her. Sitting in her kitchen, Zelena pours herself some brandy into a glass and takes a sip. She needed something to distract herself from the thought of losing Robin even if she forgets for a little while. It would be great; Hades hasn't been around for the past few weeks handling some divine business on Olympus.

In a couple of days, she tells herself things will be easier because she will be taking on the responsibilities of the mayor ever since her younger sister was taken to Auradon through the actions of Melinda the former vk, supreme goddess and what not. These past few months have been wicked crazy and she is hoping things would die down.

"I'd never pictured the former Wicked Witch, to be a lass to sit alone at a table drinking her sorrows away," A voice commented from behind the witch. Zelena turned a little on her seat to look at Nook.

"I'm not your everyday kind of lass, pirate," Zelena responds.

"Aye, but you're like every other mother, you love your child and while we love to see them grow, a part of us still wants them to be well just ours," Nook said.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm nothing like the average mother, I just have a lot on my mind," Zelena scoffed.

"If you say so," Nook replies.

"I do say so, why don't you go and polish your hook and leave me be," Zelena snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Charmings, farmhouse, Emma and Neal are patiently waiting for their parents to finish packing to leave for their second, well really first honeymoon to Paris.

"Passports," Snow shouted.

"Check," David replies.

"French language and dictionary book," Snow said.

"Check," David repeated.

"You've checked everything five times," Neal pointed out.

"There is nothing wrong with checking once or twice," Snow says.

"You're staling Mom, once the two of you are in Paris, you won't be thinking about Storybrooke," Emma responds.

"What if something bad happens and you'll need our help?" David asks.

"I guess, we'll just have to make do with Emma," Neal answered.

"Don't sound so doubtful, I've saved your butt more times then I can count," Emma said.

"I'm not doubting you, Emma. You're not the best saviour there ever been I doubt any saviour past, present or even the future will hold that title. But you're, my personal favourite," Neal responded.

"Nice save," Emma says.

"Just promise me one thing mom, dad," Neal said.

"Sure, what is it?" Snow asks.

"Don't come back expecting I'm not ready to be the middle child," Neal answered.

* * *

Snow and David left not long after that conversation. The two siblings sighed maybe just maybe. Once their parents arrive in France, they might be able to relax and enjoy themselves. Now over at the docks of Storybrooke local fishermen and women, are doing their everyday duties of collecting fish at sea. None of the fishermen and women expected to find a large dark green crystal. When any of them tried to approach the said crystal, it would shine radiating intense heat.

"Alright, everyone just stay back from the green thing," One of the fishermen ordered.

"What do we do?" Another fisherman asked.

"Call the saviour," The first fisherman answered.

End of chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Princess and the Demigod, Part Four Escape and Unexpected Encounter.**_

Hagon was pacing around in his room, he and his father in the same room. Alone that hasn't happened in years. And they aren't exactly on the best terms right now. Scratch that Hagon couldn't remember a time when they were on good terms never mind the best terms.

"Got to get out of here," Hagon tells himself over and over. He doesn't care who that guy is who escaped Tartarus, who seems to be obsessed with him. Okay, well he cares a bit. But he'd rather gamble with a stranger than his father. Hades could punish him in a way that has him begging for death. As long as he had semi-immortality, he doubts this threat could truly hurt him. Add to his fine lineage, the firstborn the only child of the world's greatest and most powerful witch. And the child of a powerful god. The power he inherited wasn't to be trifled with. Hagon bets it's just Patrick being protective and Hades being paranoid about anything happening to one of his possessions. What in Tartarus' name did his mother see in his father? That is a question that often plagues the boy's mind for more than one reason.

"Haggie, come on out," Patrick says.

"I'm asleep," Hagon lied.

"No, you're not," Patrick replies before entering.

"Hello privacy," Hagon snapped.

"I have to leave to attend to some business, so you're spending the day with father," Patrick announced.

"Me and Dad in the same room, we both know that's not going to work," Hagon responds.

"Make it work, you can't be left to your own devices," Patrick said.

"I'm not three," Hagon responded.

"Sometimes, I beg to differ brother. You broke our trust when you teamed up with Max and Melody. You have to live with the consequences. Besides, you've always wanted daddy's love and attention," Patrick says. Hagon sighed, perhaps he could still escape even if he was close to his father. He just needed the perfect timing.

"And what could me and Dad possibly talk about?" Hagon asks.

"Anything or nothing, just do as you're told and maybe, his punishment might not be as cruel as it seems," Patrick answered. The god then grabbed one of the boy's arms and drags him out of the bedroom. Cuddles following closely from behind.

"Has he got one of his cigars?" Hagon asked.

"Perhaps, but you can't tell me, that little Haggie is scared of dear old Dad," Patrick teased.

"You would be if he could shatter your soul or put you to sleep for eternity," Hagon mumbled.

"After six months of sleep, and you're still a little cranky," Patrick says.

"Six years later and you still show no remorse for what you did to her," Hagon snapped.

"Praying that one day, I show remorse is like praying for rain in a drought," Patrick responds. The God then pushes Hagon into the recently conjured living room. Before vanishing in blue and orange flames.

* * *

The conjured living room was something the boy hadn't expected. Not that he wasn't delusion conjuring must be a mere trifle for his father. It was the actual design of the living room. It almost felt homey what would have made it feel homier would be if his father wasn't in the room. Hagon takes in the design of the room it definitely wasn't a modern take on living rooms. But at the same time wasn't too backwards. Sort of a mix in between. Hagon could see his father sat down on a white leather armchair, smoking one of his thick cigars. There is music playing in the background. Hagon never imagined his father to be a fan of music.

"Hagon," Hades said.

"Yes sir," Hagon replies.

"There a couch, it's purpose is for an induvial or a group to sit on it," Hades says.

"Oh," Hagon stuttered, the boy sat on the conjured white leather couch.

"Still so nervous about your punishment for betrayal. I can see it in your eyes, her eyes," Hades said.

"You're not the forgiving type father and nor are you reasonable," Hagon replied.

"I give you an allowance don't I," Hades pointed out.

"Yeah three silver coins, three people, I didn't have to kill this year, a truly unique progressive parent you are," Hagon joked.

"If I gave you five it would make you greedy. Oh, I miss the times when you were smaller. You didn't need so much attention and supervision," Hades sighed.

"You had Pain and Panic watch me, if Patrick wasn't available and if they weren't up to the task. You had that beast come," Hagon pointed out.

"Ah Evadne pity she's on vacation, I know how much my boys loved spending time with her. But I insisted it was finally time for some father-son bonding," Hades said.

* * *

Audrey has made her decision; it didn't take a lot for her to make her decision final. Most people would think the triggers were trivial. But to her, they were massive and never-ending. Audrey packed a small bag of what she called her essentials and left her parents a note. She made sure to wear a silk pink cloak for warmth. She then carefully fled the palace almost as if she were a thief fleeing with valuable goods. Once outside the palace, she made her way to the stables where she mounted onto her horse and rode away from her family home. She knows the journey to her destination is long and might be dangerous now. Due to how badly Auradon was struck by the villains.

Meanwhile back down in the Underworld, father and son were in an awkward environment. Neither really knew what to say to each other. Hagon was happy to see his father in a calm manner. But still, a calm Hades or a furious Hades is still dangerous. Hagon could take some comfort that Cuddles his three-headed companion was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Dad," Hagon started his voice small.

"No, you're going to have to make up for killings this year, you didn't complete when you ran away," Hades replies not bothering to look up from a newspaper he was reading.

"It wasn't that I was wondering what happens next? Now that all your siblings are you know gone," Hagon says.

"Claim my inheritance shed a few fake tears divide the assets, your small fortune is going into a trust fund. I'm thinking twenty-five thousand is a reasonable age to get your hands on it," Hades answered.

"What do you mean by assets?" Hagon asks.

"There are various titles and roles, responsibilities that need to be taken up, for you, I'm thinking Prince Hagon, Lord of the Underworld, Demigod of traitors and deceit," Hades joked.

"Small talk isn't our thing, is it?" Hagon asked, well not really.

"It's that obvious," Hades replies.

"Yep and since we both detest the concept of therapy, why not tell me about who she is?" Hagon says.

"Not knowing irritates you, which makes keeping she a secret is more appealing to me," Hades teased. Silence took up the next few hours, Hagon needed out, he couldn't take being in the same room as his father. While he knew someone was out there who wanted him. Someone who the boy had no doubt he could handle by himself.

"Dad," Hagon said.

"Yes," Hades replies.

"I still have the soul of Hercules' spawn in my amulet, I can set it free to the bad place if you want me to sir," Hagon offered. Hades pondered the suggestion for a minute before answering. In truth, he couldn't stand anyone directly related to Zeus.

"I suppose that would be productive, but after the task is complete come straight back here. You don't want another punishment!" Hades instructed.

"Of, course, not Dad, I don't fancy any more naps," Hagon replies before leaving with Cuddles.

* * *

Hagon and Cuddles head over to one of the entrances to the Bad Place where the souls Hades deems deserve eternal damnation. Sending his cousin's daughter soul to the Bad Place was an easy task no concentration needed. Once that was done Hagon sets to work, he knows he hasn't got a lot of time, Hagon quickly summons an enchanted bag, he stocked with all kinds of potion ingredients and spellbooks. He pulls out a clay doll, which he places on the floor using his magic, the clay doll grows to match the boy's size. Hagon then emotionlessly using a knife from his bag to slice his right palm and lets the blood fall onto the top of the clay doll and started to chant a small spell in a forgotten dead language. A blue light manifests from the clay doll then goes leaving behind a being identical to Hagon.

"Return to my father," Hagon told the doll and the doll does as he says. Hagon quickly puts the knife into the bag. Then puts a hand on Cuddles back and the two vanish in blue flames.

Audrey finally arrived outside her desired destination, an abandoned cottage, she carefully led her horse into the small stable. She would find food for her companion later. Audrey then enters the cottage through the front door, which was unlocked it has been for years. To Audrey's surprise she finds candles lit bringing a little light to a cottage, she thought would be covered in darkness. Concerned about an intruder she grabs a nearby fire poker from the left side of the fireplace in the living room and headed for the kitchen where she could hear a voice. She's been riding for hours to get here. There was no way she was going straight back to a palace full of scum. She opens the door that divides the living room from the kitchen and is shocked at who she finds.

"HAGON!" Audrey shouted.

"AUDREY!" Hagon gasped.

End of chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Riley's New Home, Part Two Troubled Souls.**_

I'm being paranoid Riley tells herself over and over, throughout the school day. Not everyone is looking at me the other kids' eyes are simply glancing at something behind me. The classroom is a colourful place, Riley noticed that immediately. The walls are painted white. But are decorated with all sorts of posters, some involving maths, science, English studies etc. The floor is wood Riley noticed that all the tables and chairs have been pushed to the back of the classroom. She wondered if that was normal.

"Today class, we're going to do something different," Ms Pearl said, a woman in her early 70s, she is a short woman who often wears long skirts typically grey. With white blouses and grey cardigans. Her eyes are blue, and her skin is pale.

"What miss?" A student asked.

"We'll being playing a few games first period," Ms Pearl says.

"What kind of games?" Another student asks.

"You'll find out after I take the register," Ms Pearl answered. The register took only five minutes to complete. Ms Pearl then asked all the children to stand up. "We'll be playing quite a few games this lesson, like tig, twister, giant Jenga and so forth," The teacher had decided to play more soft games that are still active.

Riley tried to get involved with games like tig and twister. But she couldn't understand the appeal to it all. To her moving large pieces of wood was a chore not some form of wood. And if you messed it up you were punished. She had decided school wasn't for her, she was nothing like these other children. They're too different to ever get along.

* * *

Meanwhile, Baelfire finds himself standing in the forest, looking down at the spot of grass and mud were all those years ago, he lost his life. It was so strange for the man to say it out loud, but he could recall his death and see it clearly, he could remember what Emma's magic felt like when she separated him from his father. He thought he would get used to feeling the cold or warmth again but these past few months have proven that wrong. No one has told Henry of his resurrection and right now, Baelfire insisted that was best. Baelfire has many things to figure out before Henry returned one being if this resurrection was something good at all!

End of chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Neal Nolan, the Prince and the Wolf Part Five. Advice and Growing Closer.**_

A DATE! A DATE! A DATE! These two words have been flying through Neal's head for the past few days now and he hasn't told a single soul. Nobody must know for a few reasons. April, while he loves the daughter of Katherine and Fredrick. And she is the best friend anyone could ever ask for. But she struggles to keep a secret. What do you wear for a date? What do you even do on a date would be the more sensible question? He needed someone who had experience someone he could trust. And Neal knows exactly who that person happens to be. Knocking on the mansion's door, Neal waits a few seconds before it's answered by Merlin the once immortal sorcerer.

"Neal what a pleasant surprise," Merlin said.

"Oh, Marcel has forgotten," Neal replies.

"About what?" Merlin asks. Neal raises his backpack.

"Our history project, we're supposed to work on it's about the French Revolution, he said to come around here since he's grounded," Neal explained.

"Come on in," Merlin welcome the boy inside. Neal thanked the sorcerer and went straight over to Marcel's room. Neal knocked on Marcel's door which the witch/wizard opens.

"What are you doing here?" Marcel asks.

"Let me in and I'll explain," Neal replied.

"Come on," Marcel says after Neal entered, he closed the door behind him. Marcel than lit a nearby candle which once lit could block people listening in on conversations going on inside Marcel's room.

"I have a date on Saturday, and I need your help," Neal tells Marcel.

"A DATE!" Marcel gasped.

"Don't be overdramatic it doesn't suit you," Neal said.

"It's historic, you haven't even slept at someone's house that isn't blood-related," Marcel replies.

"I came here for advice Marcel," Neal reminded Marcel.

"Easy, but first who is this date?" Marcel asked.

"Bruno," Neal answers.

"Who?" Marcel asked.

"The wolf, he was a werewolf that was trapped in wolf form," Neal answered.

"Interesting, where is this date?" Marcel questions.

"The local museum," Neal answers.

"Damn it! If Midnight at Le Fay's was finished, you could have brought him there," Marcel says.

"You've already settled on a name," Neal said surprised.

"Of, course, I've haven't stopped thinking about our little project," Marcel responds, "Now museum doesn't give me a lot to work with,"

"I don't even know what to say on a date," Neal said, he should have never even asked Bruno out on a date.

"Depends what you to get out of from that date," Marcel joked.

"MARCEL!" Neal snapped.

"Oh, relax, I'm joking I didn't grow up with the Waltons, look the first date is simple. You spend an hour together maybe two, you chat to find out some things about him. Hobbies likes dislikes etc. You give him enough information so that he finds you interesting. But leave enough out so he wants to see you again," Marcel tells Neal.

"So, be open bust mysterious," Neal responds.

"Yes, and style your hair would be nice no one likes a mop on your head. You might as well as give up on any love life with that hair," Marcel said.

"You know, Marcel you could learn to be a bit more constructive and polite with your criticism," Neal commented.

"When you want politeness and lies, you go to your family. If you want the truth, honesty and well-intentioned advice, you come to me," Marcel replies.

"When you were on the Isle did you still date? I can't imagine the place being the most romantic place to be," Neal asks.

"Yes, just weren't the most conventional dates," Marcel answered.

"Neal what is with all the jumpers and those old-fashioned trousers, you wear. Every time, I look at you all I can see is a middle-aged librarian?" Marcel asks.

"Just never really put much stock into my appearance, it's not what people associate with me first anyway," Neal answers.

"This surgery, you had it was supposed to help you build confidence, to have a better quality of life," Marcel pointed out.

"It has," Neal protested.

"No, it hasn't Neal, you said we're friends, right? And friends are honest with each other even when they don't want to hear it. You have to deal with whatever has messed up confidence. Your surgery can only solve half the problem," Marcel says.

"Sometimes, I envy you have it all," Neal confessed.

"Not everything let me help you, Neal. I may have questionable morals, a liking for most spirits. But I know a few things, on how to build someone's confidence," Marcel said.

"It's just everyone one has seen me one way my entire life, even with this surgery I know that won't change," Neal replied.

"Then we'll make it change," Marcel says.

End of chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Riley's New Home, Part 3. Puddings and Books.**_

When school ended that day, Riley was picked up this time by Gideon. Rumplestiltskin second-born child biologically, Belle's first. But to Mr and Mrs Gold biological or blood-related didn't mean a thing. In their eyes, Baelfire, Gideon and Riley and Rebekah were equally their children and neither one loved less or loved more. Riley looks at Gideon suspicious ally.

"Ma and pa had to take Rebekah to a late appointment," Gideon said, he should have figured to call the school and ask them to inform Riley about the last-minute change.

"Appointment?" Riley asked slightly confused.

"A check-up for our little sister, since she came a little early," Gideon explained.

"To make sure she's okay?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, exactly," Gideon answers.

"What if she's not okay, they won't send her away?" Riley questions back in the workhouse, if you deemed useless you were either thrown out, killed or killed and eaten.

"Of, course, not our parents aren't like that if there anything wrong with Rebekah. They will listen to the doctors and nurses and follow the right treatment method," Gideon responds his tone of voice soft.

"When will they be back?" Riley questioned.

"Soon, why don't I take you to the grocery and book store before we go home?" Gideon suggested.

"Is that allowed?" Riley asks.

"Yes and encouraged, it will do you good to get more familiar with the town," Gideon answers.

* * *

Gideon first decided, they should head over to the grocery store, as it was closet right now. Thankfully, the grocery shop was close to being empty people wise. Riley still found it uncomfortable to be around a large group of people. Gideon decided, they should make their time in the stores brief. Gideon only put a few things in the basket which he then paid at the counter with cash. When they went to the book store, Riley found it odd as to why Gideon asked her if there was any book, she was interested in just from the cover. He made sure to avoid the adult and teen sections of the book store, Riley wasn't ready to see that section.

The two spent fifteen minutes at the book store before returning to the Gold house, once there he unlocked the front door and ushered Riley inside. It still baffled her as to why any of the Gold family members, didn't order her to carry the bags or anything else. They say, she's family but that wouldn't last. Good things don't last for people like her. Once inside the kitchen, Gideon starts to unpack the shopping. Gideon checks his phone for a moment noticing he received a text from Belle, after reading the text. He placed his phone aside.

"Riley," Gideon said.

"Yes, sir," Riley responds.

"No, sir it's Gid or Gideon," Gideon corrected politely, old habits die hard.

"Sorry," Riley apologised.

"It's nothing, Ma and Pa, will be back in an hour, so before they get back do you want to try a special treat?" Gideon asks.

"A treat?" Riley repeated unsure.

"Think of it, as a little snack, you don't always get," Gideon spoke.

"Belle and Mr Gold won't be upset?" Riley asked.

"No, they don't normally like us having pudding before dinner, but we can keep it a secret just between us," Gideon answers.

"What kind of treat?" Riley asks, she supposed Gideon wasn't too bad since she first encountered him, he hadn't shown to be out to get her into trouble or anything.

"A sacred and well-respected food one loved and worshipped by many. Sticky Toffee Pudding with custard or ice cream both custard and ice cream if you're lucky," Gideon answered.

"I supposed, I could give it a try," Riley says.

"Then you just sit down at the table, while I get it sorted," Gideon instructed, Riley, nodded and did what she was told. Gideon first got out two bowls and added one sticky toffee pudding pod into each bowl and followed the instructions given to prepare the puddings in the microwave. Once the puddings were done, he poured a sachet of powdered custard into a measuring jug and poured hot water into the jug while whisking. He then shared the custard out equally between both bowls. He placed one of the two bowls in front of Riley on the breakfast table giving her spoon. Before sitting down with her own.

"Thank you," Riley said, before picking up her spoon, she gathers a small portion of the pudding and custard using the spoon.

"Blow it will be hot," Gideon advised. Riley blew softly before trying the pudding. She wasn't sure what to think of the pudding at first, she thought it was sweet, not sickly sweet. But it felt hot too hot maybe, she should have blown on it harder. She took another bite blowing for longer this time.

"This is really nice, why don't people always get it?" Riley enquired.

"It's not the best thing to have health-wise, its best to have every once in a while as a part of a balanced diet," Gideon advised. Riley practically devoured the pudding which Gideon was glad to see.

"Books, what do people get out of them?" Riley asked.

"People can get all kinds of stuff out of books, they can find different pieces of information history-wise, they can learn all different kinds of skills. Some read for escapism," Gideon answers, he found Riley's curious nature quite refreshing nice.

* * *

The two talked for a little longer, even after Gideon got rid of the evidence. They were still talking when Rumplestiltskin returned home with Belle and baby Rebekah. Belle decided to get Rebekah settled first, in the living room crib. While Rumplestiltskin entered the kitchen to put the kettle on to make some herbal tea for Belle. Rumplestiltskin halted for a moment before sniffing the air. Riley frowned looking nervous and scared. She hoped, she hadn't angered Rumplestiltskin or Belle a lot.

"What a peculiar smell," Rumplestiltskin said.

"I don't smell anything peculiar, you must be imagining things pa," Gideon lied.

"I don't think so, I smell toffee and the only toffee you like Gid, is on sticky toffee pudding with custard. If I check the bin, I can guarantee I'll find sticky toffee pudding pods and the box they came with and a custard sachet," Rumplestiltskin replied. Gideon raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, I confess but I refuse to feel guilty, it was both an experiment and apart of my big brother contract. I had to learn what kind of deserts Riley likes and it's a big brother's responsibility to treat his younger siblings every once in a while," Gideon sighed.

"Y...you're not mad are you sir," Riley asks. Rumplestiltskin turned to face Riley before speaking.

"No, I'm not mad Riley, I just wished Gideon had waited until after dinner to have pudding," Rumplestiltskin answered, "We already planned to have chocolate fudge cake and ice cream,"

"Yummy," Gideon says.

"We bought a small one, enough for three," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Baelfire still hasn't got much of an appetite, I see," Gideon commented.

"Appears so," Rumplestiltskin replied.

"You miscounted, there four of us," Gideon pointed out.

"No, I didn't three slices for your mother, Riley and me," Rumplestiltskin said.

"She had pudding early too," Gideon says.

"Yes, but she's a first time offender unlike you," Rumplestiltskin joked.

"Never try and fool Pa, he's got three centuries on us," Gideon advised.

End of chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Evie and the Witch's Curse, Part 3 Jealousy and Torture.**_

Out of all the villains, who escaped the destruction of the Isle and those. Who avoided capture by the Auradon authorities. One of the most dangerous and elusive is Grimhilde the Evil Queen, mother of Evie, sister of Helena and aunt of Hagon. No, one has been able to find her, she had planned it to be that way, while she gains more power. She first found a place to temporarily call her own. A place no one would expect her to be. When she found her ideal safe house, she cloaked it with powerful magic, so no one could find it or her.

This lair happens to be an old, farmhouse, well-excluded outside of Auradon. A place only known to existence by her and those who are deceased who once called it home. Grimhilde, a woman who has been used to luxury for the past few centuries hadn't bothered to redecorate or tidy the inside of the farmhouse at all. It is merely a temporary place of residence filled with what ifs. Above the living room fireplace lies, a long rectangular mirror. Grimhilde approaches the mirror and looks into the dusty mirror for a few minutes gathering her thoughts.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall show me, who is the most powerful witch of them all," Grimhilde commanded.

"Grimhilde, you are indeed stronger than most. Yet still there lives three more powerful than thee," The young face in the mirror answered.

"Show me them," Grimhilde commands, her tone of voice harsh and filled with bitterness. The face nods before fading away and showing each witch in order of strongest to weakest. The first witch to appear is Helena followed by Hagon ending with Evie. The face in the mirror returns and sees Grimhilde's face shocked.

"Helena is alive!" Grimhilde gasped, she had thought her sister had kicked the bucket for good. That her older sister would never be competition for her again.

"As long as they thrive, there will always be a witch stronger than you," The face in the mirror replied.

"Then, I must ensure they don't do survive," Grimhilde said with a viscous and menacing smirk on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a vast and empty plane filled with pitch darkness. A figure walks alone constantly calling out asking for someone to help. The figure hasn't slept once at all these past few months. Whatever regular mortal needs and necessities are non-existence.

"Can anybody hear me, please I need some help,"

"I need to get back home,"

"Auradon, I need to see if everyone is alright,"

"SOMEONE ANSWER ME PLEASE. I NEED TO SEE EVIE!" A voice shouted filled with desperation and loss.

End of chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chad Charming, the Beast Prince. Part 4 Bike Shed Deals and an Awkward Conversation.**_

Chad hates English, he hates English Literature, Science, Religious. He actually despises all of his subjects. While every lesson is supposed to last an hour for him each one feels like it's lasting a week. Staying back a little after school was a normal thing for Chad to do. Chad was waiting for someone. At the bike shed where no camera can see anything that goes on there.

"At last," Chad says.

"Quit your whining, this is the first time, I've been late," The student replied, this student is the same age as Chad and a girl.

"Well, I can't be late for family dinner or Sean and Ashley will kill me," Chad said, his parents' Storybrooke counterparts hated people being in-punctual.

"You got the money? Twenty dollars as always," The student asked. Chad frowns, he was nervous about this. Marcel and Chad love their little secret drinking nights and those nights weren't cheap. Especially, when the adult who buys it for them loves to charge a hefty commission.

"I only have seven dollars right now, I can get you the thirteen dollars next week," Chad tells the student hoping to be let off just this once.

"Aww, then you can hand in your homework a week late," The student responds before turning away from Chad about to walk off. Chad desperate places a hand on the girl's left shoulder making her quickly turn.

"Get your dirty hand off me, Chad," The student snapped. She loved making money it didn't matter what her customer looked like as long as they kept to her boundaries.

"I'm desperate I can't let my grades slip. I've never failed to pay you before," Chad begs.

"Alright, I'll give you the homework for English and English Literature but you're on your own for the rest until you pay me what you owe," The student tells Chad as she searches her bag and pulls out a green plastic folder which holds a slightly modified copy of her English and English Literature homework and passes it to Chad.

"Thanks, I'll pay you for the rest, I promise," Chad said before the two parts ways.

Once home, Chad headed straight to his new bedroom claiming. He wanted to work on his homework before dinner. Closing his bedroom door, he sighed he hated having to pay for someone else to do a cheap copy of their homework edited a little. So he could pass it off as his own. But he has no other choice in his eyes. It was crazy how Chad had been so naive in thinking he wouldn't have to hide anything from Ashley, Sean or Alexandra. But he soon learned a few weeks into being in Storybrooke. That he was sorely mistaken. There are still secrets, he can't reveal some embarrassing and some he fears if they discovered they would be disappointed with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Merlin's mansion, we have the legendary sorcerer and Marcel in Merlin's study/magic room. The two were standing in an awkward silence neither wanted to have this conversation. Neither had truly adapted to their dynamic and both fear they never will.

"Mind running that pass me again Merlin," Marcel said wanting confirmation with what he has just heard.

"Something has been bugging me for quite some time, Marcel. And earlier I finally realized what it was," Merlin replies.

"Care to elaborate," Marcel says.

"We can't avoid this Marcel, I don't want to have this conversation either. Your mother mentioned before being turned to stone when she discovered the protection spell you placed on Chad. That Chad wasn't pure at first I figured she meant it in the sense of his conception. But now, I know she meant in the other fashion," Merlin explained Marcel frowned, he would give anything to avoid this conversation right now.

"Alright, I confess me and Chad aren't pure in that sense. You happy?" Marcel said frustrated, he knew Merlin was going to make a big deal out of this for no reason in his eyes.

"Not particularly, I just wish you told me sooner," Merlin responds.

"I don't see why it's something so important to warrant an announcement and how would you have liked me to tell you? Hire a plane to write it in the sky or use magic to rearrange the stars to leave a message," Marcel snapped.

"Don't get clever Marcel! You should have been straight forward with me. This brings up a lot of questions," Merlin scolded.

"Like what?" Marcel asks.

"We're you careful, did you both give consent? Questions such as these," Merlin says.

"Not so much the first few times, but we have since living in Storybrooke. We got tested granted by magic and we never did anything without us both being in agreement," Marcel told Merlin.

"I remember how hormonal my teens were Marcel. It's natural but still, you can never be reckless. You can't just jump into things. You'll end up regretting a lot of stuff," Marcel replied.

"I know that Merlin, I regret plenty of things," Marcel says surprising Merlin.

"Like what?" Merlin questions. Marcel sighed before sitting down on a brown leather armchair.

"Like my first time, it shouldn't have been in the woods barely three dates in. If I had known I would have ended up here I would have waited. I would have taken things slower. But our lives were so different in Auradon, we had to live every day like our last. There were too many things we couldn't predict to be careful it was all or nothing," Marcel answers.

"Thank you for being honest with me for a change," Merlin said.

"Don't get used to it me being a challenge keeps you on your toes," Marcel smirked.

"That it does," Merlin replies.

End of chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bernadette Starting Over, Part 2 H**__**istory **__**and a Missing Star.**_

Bernadette would never call herself a nosy girl. A girl who likes to listen in on other people's conversations. But sometimes enhanced hearing can be a pain. While she wasn't in attendance for the memorial service choosing to stay behind. She wasn't spared from the news of Helena's appearance at the memorial service. The few servants employed by Ben's family can't help but talk behind their employers back. And they don't seem to consider a child maybe listening on them here and there.

"What exactly did you do to Helena?" Mal asked Belle and Beast.

"It's not important. We had a lot of responsibilities to fulfil and Helena was one of them," Beast answers.

"A powerful witch presumed dead showing up at memorial service for the children of the Isle. I'm guessing Helena was more than just a responsibility Dad," Ben said, he didn't want to come across as disrespectful it was just seeing Helena kind of freaked him out.

"Benjamin, forming Auradon and the Isle wasn't an easy task it took years. Many cases and problems we encountered Helena being a big one. We questioned every decision we made," Belle says.

"Can we please stop tiptoeing around the subject, please! You can't change what you did but you can be honest about it. I have a right to know about Helena especially, if my best friend has decided to take refuge with her," Mal snapped.

"There wasn't a day that went by when our power went unquestioned. Whether we were truly fit to rule. The Isle was originally planned to be a prison for the villains who weren't as dangerous as Maleficent, Grimhilde etc," Belle started to explain.

"What kind of villains?" Mal interrupted.

"Those less dangerous and still alive," Belle said.

"When we first brought up our plans for the Isle, the council suggested alterations," Beast added.

"Suggestions aren't always bad," Ben says.

"I'm guessing their 'suggestions' were more of an order," Mal assumes.

"They felt as if we were to punish one set of villains by imprisoning them on an isle. We had to do it to all villains even those who had perished previously," Belle tells Ben and Mal.

"Resurrection goes against the laws of nature itself. Books describe it as one of the worse ways to defile a person. It is said to corrupt both parties. The resurrect-or and the one resurrected," Ben responds, Mal briefly looked away from Ben and his parents. If Ben knew what she did to bring Bernadette back. He would surely hate her! She couldn't bear that.

"We didn't want to bring the dead villains back at first. We thought those dead were no longer a threat. But to the council death wasn't punishment it was an escape. Eventually, they offered an ultimatum we find the means to bring back those who perished and trap them on the Isle with the other villains. Or we forfeit our chance to reign and finish uniting the kingdoms," Beast explained shocking both Mal and Ben.

"Why would a council who are sworn to protect all want to raise the risk of danger by bringing back more dangerous villains?" Mal asks.

"While they were ahead of their time in somethings. They were very backward in other things. They didn't like our plans to abolish the death sentences but they would settle for that being taken away. If they could get their wish," Belle explains.

"It's twisted," Ben said.

"Helena was always a loose cannon to them as was anyone who possessed magic. Helena's relation with Rumpelstiltskin and later her marriage to Hades sealed their opinion on her. She became a threat in their eyes. Being the only person whose power could hurt Rumpelstiltskin and Hades being her husband didn't sit well with them. She needed to be controlled," Belle explained.

"Did you know, she was with child at a time?" Ben asked.

"No, we created the team and trap to capture Helena, they dealt with the rest, we knew if the council had their way. Our replacements would be their pets and things could have been a lot worse," Beast answers.

"Now, I understand why Hades has refused to help lift the Dark Magic, he hasn't gotten over what you did to his wife," Mal says.

"We're lucky, he hasn't done anything to make things worse," Beast replies.

"If we can patch things between Helena, you and the council. Hades might help us," Ben spoke up. Mal unintentionally scoffed.

"I don't know, how likely that is going to be. They did more than just imprison her. They ruined her reputation and she lost her chance to raise her child in a loving environment. How are we supposed to patch that up," Mal responded.

"Small steps release a statement about how she had no involvement in Rumpelstiltskin's crimes," Ben suggested.

* * *

"What do you see madam and sir?" Bernadette asked quietly, while they sit on a wooden bench outside on the ruined ground of the old school playing field.

"Stars," Dr Whale answered looking up briefly.

"Very beautiful stars not as beautiful as you though," Ruby added.

"I'll tell you what I can't see. I can't see my star in the sky," Bernadette said making Ruby and Dr Whale a little confused.

"Your star?" Ruby repeated.

"I know little of this world. But there is a story we were all told one that was passed through Rumpelstiltskin's slaves. When we are born in this world so is a star and we are bound together until death. When we die our star dies with us. Now, I'm back against the law of nature and I'm constantly reminded about it. My star is long gone. The dead don't have stars even the dead walking," Bernadette explained. Neither Ruby or Dr Whale knew how to respond. They never had to deal with something like this before. A resurrected girl who was abused up until death treated like a slave wasn't something they came across in everyday life.

"Not having your star up there isn't necessarily a bad thing," Ruby started making things up as she went along. She needed to say something to bring some comfort to the girl. Bernadette looks at Ruby with a frown.

"How so?" Bernadette asks.

"I don't have a star up there and neither does my husband, it makes us special that way," Ruby answers if she had a genie she knew instantly she would wish to make things easier for Bernadette.

"But you'll have stars in the place you came from. I appreciate it what you're saying. But I wish I never came back, I was forced to leave paradise a place where I was safe, happy and content. All I had to do was wait for Mal to join me there. Instead, I get brought back to this place. You don't rip someone out of a place where they feel at home in for the first time if you love them," Bernadette says.

"Mal didn't do it, sweetie. She had no part to play," Dr Whale replied both Ruby and Dr Whale unaware of Mal's involvement in Bernadette's resurrection. Bernadette looks at them confused but decides not to continue their conversation.

"I'm tired may, I be excused to go to sleep?" Bernadette requests.

"Okay, I can tuck you in if you like perhaps read you a story," Dr Whale offered like he did every night anything to bring Bernadette comfort some form of parental love and affection. She was deprived.

"No, thank you," Bernadette replied.

End of chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Princess and the Demigod, Part Five Conflict and Brothers.**_

"HAGON!" Audrey shouted.

"AUDREY!" Hagon gasped. Hagon didn't bat an eyelid that Audrey was holding a fire poker in her hands. Why would he? Thanks to daddy dearest, he was practically immortal. A fire poker to him was like a splinter to a mortal.

"Who do you think are breaking into a cottage?" Audrey snapped.

"Pot kettle princess," Hagon replied coldly.

"This cottage belongs to my family," Audrey shouted, "So shoo get out of here," Hagon just chuckled amused a little at Audrey's clear annoyance and frustration at him being present.

"I should have guessed I've seen slums on the Isle better decorated," Hagon teased. Audrey growing even more annoyed clings to her fire poker.

"Just run back to your filthy castle underground," Audrey snaps.

"Can't do that lass, I have work to do and I'm not in the mood to spend any quality time with my family," Hagon replies.

"What happened daddy massacre the orphanage you called dibs on?" Audrey says her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"NO! Why are you here princess, there no servants here to brush your teeth and brush your hair never mind do your cleaning and cooking," Hagon responded.

"None of your concern? Now if you would for once be so kind and be a gentleman and leave my property," Audrey said growing even more tired of his presence.

"Says the girl's whose princess title is about as low rank and common as a common lady in nobility. At least my title actually holds ground at least my title outranks all mortal titles. Trust me, I don't want to be in the same room as you never mind the same cottage. However, I've just bound my cloaking and protection spell to the cottage. So, I guess we're both stuck here," Hagon says.

"Great, I'm forced to leave my own home. My perfect home for some villain offspring scum. Just to head over to my second home..." Audrey starts to rant.

"Your very dusty, dirty and filthy second home," Hagon butted in.

"To my second home where I find you, hiding from your immortal all-powerful god with a freaky three-headed dog!" Audrey finished ranting her voice more high pitched then what Hagon thought was humanly possible without a hex being involved. Cuddles a little wounded by the snob princess' comment about him started to growl loudly and walking towards her showing all of his teeth. Audrey scared takes a few steps back.

"Cuddles leave her be, she's not worth it, you've eaten ants that are more decent and graceful than she is," Hagon gently ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patrick who left the Underworld before Hagon is not wasting his time. He needed to finish his task as soon as possible before the threat. Patrick knows his threat isn't some tiny foe. This foe's power was not something to underestimate. Patrick and the threat can sense one another at least if they are in a decent amount of range to one another. The woodlands even tainted by Dark Magic was no big deal to him. Anyone divine could reverse it if they wanted to.

"Come on out, Pietro, you can't cloak yourself. Tartarus has weakened you," Patrick called out unafraid of his prey. Patrick hasn't stopped moving walking steadily to check his surroundings. He stops suddenly when he sees the small area of woodlands which he currently stands in starting to shift from its current dead leaves, grass, soil and plants and trees to perfect health. Patrick quickly recognizing the shift sighed. Before being hit by a great and powerful invisible force. Patrick is thrown across backwards crashing through two trees. Before quickly getting to his feet and walking back to the place he was just thrown from.

"You underestimate me, Pat-Pat," Pietro said before revealing himself to Patrick. Pietro's long raven hair still reaches his shoulders. His leaf green eyes clear some of the paleness in his skin gone. The rags, he wore earlier changed for black leather trousers, black boots, a teal green shirt and dark green jacket.

"You shouldn't be that strong," Patrick pointed out.

"True Patrick, but I was lucky to cross paths with a witch one cursed to eternity as a statue. A blessing really I absorbed all of her power and life force. I may not be even at a fraction of my full strength. But my strength and power still outmatch yours," Pietro responds before the two start to battle. Neither fists or magic were excluded.

"Morgana Le Fay finally put to rest forever," Patrick assumed as he threw a large blue fireball. Neither Pietro and Patrick know how long they have been fighting for. A good chunk of the forest was rendered to mere ash. Thick smoke covering the area barely a flick of a wrist the smoke vanishes. Pietro stands alone in front of a fallen Patrick.

"It's good to see you, Patrick perhaps after I destroy our baby brother. We can meet up for a few drinks catch up," Pietro laughed, before casually walking away.

End of chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Jane, **__**_**Falling Apart but Not Broken, Part **_**__**_**2 **_**__**_**Godmother and Goddaughter**_**__**_**.**_**_

Jane was rather used to the quiet as a child growing up living with just her mother. While she isn't laying in front of the fireplace. Any longer she hasn't moved away from it instead she is just sitting there. She hasn't heard Carlos' voice. One she has lately found a great annoyance yet a great comfort at the same time. The girl can't remember the last time she looked in the mirror. Or had a shower everything seemed pointless right now.

"Jane," A voice gently and soft said. Jane becoming more alert doesn't bother to turn.

"MOM!" Jane said her voice while so low it was almost a whisper there was a small glimpse of hope.

"No, sweetie but I knew your mother quite well," The voice answered. Jane's disappointment knowing no bounds. Only makes Jane hate the world even more. Signing Jane got to her feet and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Y...You're supposed to be dead. Six feet under decaying, rotting..." Jane started pointing out all the harsh truths.

"Having Hades as a husband does have some advantages, hence me standing here. Your mother made it possible for me to enter this place years ago," Helena replies.

"So, where have you been all these years then? Where were you when that beast that monster attacked and killed my mother in front of my very eyes?" Jane demanded where was this woman who was so close to her mother. That Josette often referred to her as a sister.

"Recovering from the gods smiting me, I've been asleep until recently. If I was awake I would have done everything to protect your mother. I wouldn't have allowed Rumpelstiltskin to have harmed her," Helena answered, she could understand Jane's pain her mother's death destroyed her too. She doubted that she could have survived if it wasn't for her grandmother and her father being there to look after her and her sister.

"So, why not bring her back now then?" Jane asks.

"It's not that simple sweetie," Helena answers.

"Why not? Your husband is God of the Underworld, he's the god of everything now. And you can't bring back my mother. You're supposedly best friend!" Jane snapped.

"Your mother Josette has moved on, she accepted her life has ended and went peacefully to her designated afterlife," Helena tried to reason.

"Accepted moved on. She's my mother I need her, you have to bring her back," Jane shouted.

"To bring her back, we would have to sacrifice another before their time, Jane," Helena explained.

"So, use one of the villains, they lived long enough all they have done is spread hate and darkness. My mother brought forth light," Jane snaps.

"I can't sweetie I'm sorry," Helena apologized. Jane rubbed her forehead, she dreamed of having the chance of meeting her godmother but now, she feels as if those dreams were pathetic.

"Then why are you here?" Jane questions.

"I know right now, you're in a difficult place and I wanted to help you. I wanted to offer you a place to stay where you don't have to be alone or to be lonely," Helena answers.

"No, thank you, Helena. If I can't have my mother back then I don't want to be in the same room as you. You can let yourself out the same way you came in," Jane said very coldly.

"Jane, ..." Helena started.

"Just go!" Jane shouted.

End of chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chad Charming, the Beast Prince. Part 5 Diary and Light-reading.**_

_**Diary Entry:**_

_I would never say this out loud never mind tell somebody. But the family dinners here have been the best. I could ever have wished for. It's not like every family dinner back in Auradon was terrible. It's just most were especially with grandpa there. His passive-aggressive comments. About me being a beast a monster something that has tainted his family for all time. Those dinners with grandpa wouldn't have been so horrible if mother and father have ever stood up to him. But no him being their elder meant he was free to speak freely of his disappointment of my existence. _

_At least here at family dinners, I get to be treated as an equal, not some beast. And definitely not some __invalid__ who is incapable of doing anything even the basics. __Especially, when my food was cut into digestible portions easy to consume before. __Whenever I spoke up about that I got the same response over and over. "How awful it must be to have two parents. Who wants to ensure __that their child wouldn't choke to death!" Or their favourite "__After all the lengths we went __to. After going against our __morals just to ensure __you would be born. This how you repay us," My parents are professionals in emotional blackmail. _

_I__t's crazy even though by staying here, I've been given so much freedom. Yet, still, there are two things I will forever be deprived of a legacy and an afterlife._

_**End of Entry:**_

Chad bored wanted to do anything productive. Something to keep him active instead of being cooped up in his room. Like he spent most of his old life doing back in Auradon. But what that's the question? He guesses he could read for a while it would be something. Chad gets off his bed and carefully reaches under his bed and pulls out a medium-sized dark oak chest. He then opens the chest and carefully takes out an incredibly old red leather-bound book. He again carefully opens the book and examines the aged brown pages very gently. The writing and illustrations are very faint. The language isn't like any anybody would recognize it's old and ancient lost to civilization by death.

"The Ripper of Arendelle," Chad read out loud the title of the tale. While tracing a finger over the illustration of the ripper.

End of chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Jay, Who I am, Part Two.**_

At first, Jay found riding high in the sky on a magic carpet. To be horrible, for one he never imagined himself to be afraid of heights before. But now he can truly say he is terrified. The moment Jay and Lonnie took off, he gripped hard onto the front of the carpet with his hands. Lonnie, on the other hand, was completely at ease. Jay was immediately taken back by that she never flinched when the carpet sped up heavily or slowed down significantly. She is clearly naturally adept to travelling by air compared to him. At least if he fell down, he wouldn't die being a genie brought some form of immortality which Lonnie lacked.

He couldn't bear to think of Lonnie falling to her death though. That thought is one too cruel to comprehend. Any cruel thought on the Isle would be something celebrated unless it was tied to a high ranking villain like Jafar his father or the man who 'raised' him. Any sign of kindness on the Isle was a one-way ticket to being attacked and beaten to a pulp. He's never would admit this to anyone but lately, he's been missing the now destroyed Isle. He knows it's crazy! But everything on the Isle had some form of sense, it was a lot of easier. If he hadn't left the Isle, he may have never gone to Storybrooke. He may have never found out that he was nothing more than some kidnapped boy. Someone who couldn't be a villain child or a child of Auradon. He belonged nowhere now thanks to Melinda, Hagon, Marcel, Mal and Evie's magic colliding.

"A penny for your thoughts," Lonnie said drawing Jay's attention. Jay glances over to Lonnie.

"My thoughts aren't worth a penny," Jay replies.

"Then cure my curiosity," Lonnie says, while she has grown close to Jay a little during his time at Auradon before the villains' attack.

"Just excited for you to grow bored and decide to go home," Jay lied.

"Well get ready to be disappointed because I don't get bored easily," Lonnie responds, "Now come on tell me a problem halved is a problem solved,"

"I left Auradon for answers okay, and I'm not going back until I get some answers," Jay tells Lonnie.

"What kind of answers?" Lonnie asks.

"Important answers," Jay answered.

"Anywhere specific in Agrabah are we heading?" Lonnie questions.

"I don't know, I'll know when I get there. Now can you please stop asking questions," Jay snapped. Lonnie sighed but complied maybe Jay would be more open to answering her questions later.

* * *

There are somethings Jay has now experienced as a genie he regards to a blessing or a curse. Sometimes it was a mixture of the both. One being that he no longer needed to sleep. He is fully charged twenty-four-seven. While lacking the need to sleep allowed Jay to be productive all hours. And if current circumstances were different he could fully take advantage of it. But alas the circumstances Auradon is suffering from is very dark. So the normal hours, he used to spend sleeping. He now spent running. Most forms of exercise kept his mind busy temporally allowing him to escape his problems.

Flying by magic carpet proves to be a very proficient way of transportation. Jay found that the magic he possesses as a genie was quite easy to use. Maybe all genies are programmed to be very skilled at magic. However, the majority of his magic is restricted to when he has an owner. Something Jay would never like to experience, he would have to find a way to break free from his genie status. Upon entering Agrabah skies, Jay felt a strange sensation crossing the skies. His eyes briefly glowed a silver before returning to normal.

"Something wrong," Jay spoke-up instantly worrying Lonnie.

"What do you mean?" Lonnie asked. Before Jay could answer, the two find the magic carpet start shaking for a few seconds making them both hold onto the front of the carpet hard. Then suddenly, the enchantment placed on the carpet by Jay vanishes causing the two to fall from the sky!

End of chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bernadette Starting Over, Part 3.**_

"Why did you do it?" Bernadette asked quietly. While she stands in front of a large fireplace in Ben's office. Ben is absent having to deal with some royal business just leaving Mal alone with Bernadette.

"Do what?" Mal asked, Bernadette has been so closed off from Mal right now, she's barely seen the recently revived wolf. Mal was standing behind Bernadette.

"Bring me back, why Mal?" Bernadette asks.

"I didn't it was a miracle," Mal lied. Well, she didn't have the magic to bring him back but she made a deal so, she was just as responsible as Patrick.

"No, it wasn't everything was so foggy when I returned. But every time my eyes closed and I slept I was hit with flashes like I was trying to remember something. And then I did I saw the boy, who stole my place. I saw the pact you made," Bernadette said, she hadn't bothered to make any eye contact with Mal.

"Sweetie it's complicated," Mal started.

"What's complicated?" Bernadette snapped as she turned around to face Mal.

"He was a sick dying boy, Hades son came to me offering a deal a chance to bring you back an exchange his life for yours. He allowed me to bring you to …." Mal started once more.

"Damnation! Damnation Mal, I wasn't in pain all that time away, I was at peace. I made it to paradise some pathetic, lowlife child sold to Rumpelstiltskin and at paradise, I was happy, I had nothing to worry about no fears, no doubt, I was free to be happy. And you rip me out to this wasteland a place worse than the Isle," Bernadette interrupted with tears forming in her eyes.

"The state of Auradon is just temporary Wol..." Mal responds.

"No, I don't want to have to wait again to be happy to be content Mal. I suffered long enough why would do that to somebody you loved Mal. Didn't you try and find out which place I went to before you brought me back to this horrible existence!" Bernadette snapped. Mal knelt down to be on a similar level

"Look Bernadette maybe, I should have checked with Patrick to see which part of the afterlife you passed into. I was I just missed you so much, I was angry at the world everything. I wanted you back the moment I returned with Evie and Jay. Any chance I would have taken if I had known you were happy, I would have waited to be with you. I know things seem pretty bad right now. But I promise I can make things better," Mal said, she was desperate she didn't want Bernadette to hate her.

"I want you to summon him and I want to go back to the place you banished me from Mal, I will never be happy here," Bernadette replied.

End of chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Carlos' Second Childhood, Part Two. **_

_**A Tavern in the Dark Woods.**_

Carlos can't remember when he fell asleep in his cage. All he knows at some point his body rejected his mind's request and he fell into a slumber. When he started to stir he could make out vast and large trees reaching heights, he couldn't be sure of. The ground looks muddy and damp maybe from the rain of the previous night. He couldn't believe it, he was trapped in a cage. He hates cages, he was born in a cage with hundreds of others. The Isle was a cage whether most of the people of Auradon would like to deny it. Or that they wanted to deny that the Isle was a cage not just for the villains but for the children of the villains.

Eventually, they reach the heart of the woods and Carlos spots, what he can only guess to be a tavern. His captive leads him to the back of the tavern over to the back door. The monster knocks on the door with its free hand then take a step back. The back door opens a few seconds afterwards and the man who opened the door took several steps back as the monster entered with now partly freed Carlos. The man looks to be about in his forties. He has short but thick dark brown hair with small streaks of grey coming in. His eyes are an oak brown his face is covered with freckles.

"Scott," The man shouted turning his head away from them.

"WHAT?" Scott shouted back as he ran down the stairs.

"Come to the back," The man shouted again, seconds later Scott who looked to be in his mid-thirties came into view. Scott takes in the sight of Carlos and the monster just grins. Scott glances back and forth between Carlos and the man.

"I'm tired what's this about?" Scott asked.

"A delivery, I didn't know you could order kids in the underground market," The man answers.

"It actually worked," Scott grinned, "About time Cole,"

"What did you do?" Cole demanded to know.

"I may have done a little bit of magic," Scott answered.

"You used magic to conjure a child and a monster. I don't even wanna know un-conjure them just get rid of them," Cole said.

"I didn't conjure a child, I used magic to try to get you to find out what fear is. And a monster turns up at our backdoor with a child. He's probably yours," Scott replied. Cole just laughs.

"That's a good one, I don't have a kid or kids. I'm not the paternal type," Cole laughed, "Now get rid of him,"

"He sure looks like you may be more if he didn't dye his hair. What's your natural hair colour kid?" Scott pointed out and asked. Carlos didn't know how to respond, he wasn't exactly familiar with these two men. But maybe if he answered Scott's questions. The man would let him go.

"Brown," Carlos answers quietly.

"With brown hair, he looks like a dead ringer for you back in your teens," Scott said.

"So, what I hit the sheets countless times across the years. Now get rid of them," Cole replies.

"I can't the magic, I used has to play out. You have to learn what fear is this kid is clearly your path," Scott explained.

"In the name of everything that is holy. Why was I cursed with such an idiotic little brother!" Cole snapped.

"Just lucky, I'm trying to help you. Now, how old are you kid?" Scott asked.

"Sixteen almost seventeen," Carlos answers.

"Anyone you can remember spending intimate time with almost seventeen years ago?" Scott asked.

"Not really there was Mandy, Michelle, Brenda and Cruella," Cole answers.

"Mom!" Carlos gasped. The older men turned to face Carlos.

"I was right after all," Scott grinned.

"Why would a child bring me to know what fear was. I was never afraid and will never be afraid. It what makes me special," Cole snapped.

"No, it makes you freaky everyone should have fears. It makes us human, we should be able to overcome our fears. But not having any isn't healthy," Scott protested.

End of chapter.


End file.
